Question & Answer
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: [Discontinued! Move on to Ao3!]#141
1. Gossip?

"Apa benar Namikaze berpacaran sama Haruno?"

"Masa? Mana mungkin si cakep-**_ku_** Naruto berpacaran dengan cewek jelek seperti si Haruno? Tidak masuk akal."

"Lebih baik jangan. Aku tidak sudi lihat cewek impianku bersanding dengan cowok barbar seperti Namikaze. Ogah aku."

"Betul, _bro_. Tidak cocok dan tidak sepadan buat mereka berdampingan."

"Aku dukung dengan hubungan mereka. Habisnya mereka lucu."

"Setuju sama kamu."

Banyak sekali kalimat-kalimat muncul yang keluar dari mulut siswa-siswi St. Konoha President ini. Banyak sekali tidak memercayai pada apa yang terjadi. Ada yang mendukung. Ada yang menolak. Ada yang mengejek keduanya satu sama lain karena tidak cocok. Huft! Sangat payah dalam keadaan ini.

Hal ini memicu kecemburuan salah satu guru sekolah ini. Dia tidak suka gossip itu menyebar dengan sendirinya hanya karena mereka semua melihat pemandangan sering ada di sekolah ini. Pemandangan di mana gadis berambut merah muda pendek sebahu berjalan-jalan bersama pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut. Sama-sama ketawa dan tidak peduli pada sekeliling yang menatap mereka penuh ejekkan dan kebencian.

**.**

**Question &amp; Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor.

**Chapter 01: **Gossip?

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik merasa tidak enak pada pandangan senonoh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, terasa mencekik. Hidupnya tidak tenang. Apalagi para laki-laki memintanya menyuruh dirinya putus dari Haruno Sakura, gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Mereka itu tiada henti-hentinya bikin _gossip_ parah. Dibilang pacaran. Dibilang tidak cocoklah. Inilah. Itulah. Aku capek banget," keluh pemuda itu seraya mengaduk-ngaduk baksonya.

"Makanya kalau jadi orang jangan terlalu populer," ucap orang di depannya yang memakan baksonya dengan lahap.

"Bukan begitu, Kiba. Aku heran sama mereka. Di mana mereka beranggapan aku berpacaran sama Sakura. Itu 'kan aneh," gerutu pemuda itu cemberut.

Pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya menutup buku, merapihkan letak kacamatanya. Menatap sahabat sebelahnya penuh intens. "Kamu tidak nyadar, ya. Kamu melakukan ini karena siapa? Kamu melakukannya karena melindungi Haruno, bukan?"

"Iya, aku tahu itu, Gaara." Pemuda itu ingin sekali menjitak si rambut merah itu, gemas banget. "Aku melakukannya karena ingin melindunginya dari si cowok manis si Akasuna Sasori itu. Tapi, aku takut."

"Takut kenapa?" tanyanya kedua orang secara bersamaan.

Pemuda itu malah mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat malas membahas apa yang ditakutinya selama ini semenjak orang itu mengajar di sekolah ini. Karena tidak paham pada tingkah sahabat satu itu dan membiarkannya membisu, mereka melanjutkan apa yang tertunda.

Sesaat semuanya terdiam karena tidak ada memulainya, barulah muncul sahabat pemuda itu yang berlarian sambil terengah-engah. Sesampainya di depan mereka, dia mengatur napasnya. Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung pada pemuda berambut hitam klimis dan kulitnya putih pucat mirip orang sakit.

"Ngapain kamu berlari-lari seperti itu, seperti dikejar setan saja."

"Bu-bukan begitu, bodoh." Sahabatnya menjitak kepala pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sehingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. "Ini tentang Haruno."

Kesetanan, pemuda itu bangkit dan mengguncang sahabatnya yang membawa berita tentang Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura, Sai? Dia tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Geng Akatsuki membawanya ke lorong di belakang sekolah. Bersama Ino tadi. Mereka sekarang butuh bantuanmu," ucap Sai, nama pemuda pembawa berita itu. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, pemuda memiliki mata langit langsung berlari menuju lorong belakang sekolah. Disusul ketiga sahabatnya.

Sedangkan yang satu, karena lama menunggu bakmi dihidangkan, dirinya malah ditinggalkan. Buru-buru merasakan sahabat satu tidak ada, Kiba langsung menarik lengannya dan mengikuti pemuda dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Lorong sekolah ribut karena pemuda berambut durian dan keempat sahabatnya berlarian. Hal ini disadari salah satu guru yang melihatnya. Bingung juga heran. Tetapi melihat ekspresi pemuda durian tersebut, dia merasakan firasat tidak enak. Dengan berhati-hati diikuti langkah-langkah siswa-siswanya tanpa ketahuan.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu terdorong hingga punggung tertabrak dinding di belakangnya. Rasa sakit menggelayut di punggungnya. Dia juga melihat sahabatnya jatuh terjengkal ke samping sehingga kakinya terkilir. Ingin sekali membantu sahabatnya, tetapi ada daya. Geng besar di St. Konoha President ini membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Seenaknya saja kamu berdekatan dengan Naruto kami. Kamu tidak tahu malu?! Hm?" ucapnya kesal dan gemas, salah satu anggota Geng Akatsuki. Tampangnya biasa saja, rambutnya berwarna putih dan berdada besar.

Sakura mendengus. "Memangnya kalian siapa? Seenak jidat mengatur hidup orang. Kalian itu yang tidak tahu malu." Tiba-tiba Sakura dengan entengnya tidak takut pada omongan kakak senior sekaligus geng paling ditakuti di sekolah. Sayang, Sakura tidak pernah takut kecuali satu orang.

"Kamu mau melawan?!" teriak Hidan sambil melayangkan pukulan buat cewek judes dan tidak tahu malu seperti Sakura. Sakura menutup mata, namun dirinya tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Hentikan, Hidan! Kamu mau menyakitinya?" kata seorang cowok berambut merah menangkap tangan sahabatnya sedari kecil. "Kalau kamu menyukai Namikaze, jangan di sini. Bilang langsung ke orangnya."

Merasa tersindir oleh sahabatnya satu ini, Hidan menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik badan. Malas menatap Sasori, cowok manis yang sangat diincar di sekolah ini karena saking manisnya. Sasori menoleh menatap Sakura yang meringis, membantunya berdiri tegak.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan? Maafkan sahabat Kakak."

"Saya tidak apa-apa kok, senpai." Sakura menghindari tangan Sasori untuk menyentuhnya dan menghampiri sahabatnya, Ino. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Ino?" Ino mengangguk.

"Sakura!"

Sakura dan beberapa orang ada di lorong itu menengok ke suara berasal. Sakura senang melihat sahabatnya datang ke tempatnya. Naruto, panggilan akrabnya, mendekati Sakura dan menatap sinis pada Sasori dan anggota geng Akatsuki.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir seraya membantu Sakura berdiri juga Ino dibantu Sai. Naruto menoleh dan menatap kakak kelasnya yang berada satu tahun di atasnya. "Bisakah para senpai-senpai tidak memaksa Sakura berbicara. Ini hakku buat berada di sekitarnya. Kalian tidak pantas melakukan ini pada Sakura karena gossip tidak bermutu!"

Tercengang? Pastinya. Tidak menyangka Naruto paling anti berbicara dengan kakak senior akhirnya berbicara tepat di depannya. Saat Sasori mau membalas perkataan itu, muncullah sosok tidak diduga datang di depan mereka. Semuanya sontak terkejut dan memasang badan penuh hormat.

"Sa-Sasuke-_sensei_?"

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dingin.

Mereka menunduk, karena guru di depan mereka ini adalah guru paling kejam dalam soal nilai dan beberapa peraturan di sekolah ini. Dia juga membenci _bullying_. Dia terus menatap anak-anak didiknya penuh ketajaman mata bola hitamnya. Kemudian tatapannya mendarat ke mata sendu milik Sakura dan mata ketakutan milik Naruto.

"Haruno-_san_ dan Namikaze-_san_, ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar." Kemudian melirik ke Sasori dan geng Akatsuki. "Kalian tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Sepulang sekolah, kalian harus datang ke ruangan saya. Jangan harap kalian kabur."

"Baik, _sensei_."

Tanpa membantu, pria berambut biru pun beranjak pergi dari sana. Semuanya menghembuskan napas lega. Mereka paling ketakutan kalau berurusan dengan guru satu itu ketimbang guru-guru lain yang kelewat serius, gokil dan bikin mereka gila-gilaan.

Sasori menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Namikaze, urusan kita belum selesai." Dia pun beranjak dari sana bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Pemuda berambut kuning mendengus kesal dan meneliti Sakura dari atas ke bawah. "Kamu tidak terluka 'kan, Sakura?" Sakura menggeleng cepat, namun kedua mata terfokus pada sosok di ujung sana. Sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Hei!" Semua yang tersisa di lorong menatap Shino. "Kalian mau membiarkanku makan di sini?" Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak pada sosok polos Aburame Shino yang membawa mangkuk bakmi. Kiba di sampingnya menggeleng dan menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Mending makan di sini saja, _bro_!" katanya tertawa.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Buat lagi? Di fandom Naruto? Hahaha… iya. Itu saya buat lagi. Ini pair SasuSaku buat seseorang yang special suka sama pair ini. Well, masih berdasarkan ficlet. Saya belum bisa membuatnya panjang-panjang. Nanti saja deh, pas akhir tahun ini kali ya :P

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, ya! ^^

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

04 Mei 2014


	2. Angry?

Kedua orang tadi dipanggil menghadap ke ruang guru, sekarang ada di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke-_sensei_. Mereka gelagapan tidak mau memberi komentar soal apa yang terjadi. Tetapi, kedua pasang mata mengintimidasi keduanya membuat mereka akhirnya mengatakan sebenarnya.

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa mereka mengajak Sakura ke lorong belakang sekolah, _sensei,"_ kata pemuda berambut kuning jabrik alias Naruto tidak tahan pada mata tersebut.

Tatapan Uchiha Sasuke tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda sebahu. Sakura menelan ludah saking gugupnya. "Mereka mengajak saya untuk mengklarifikasi hubungan saya dengan Naruto, _sensei._ Itulah kenapa Hidan-senpai melakukan itu pada saya."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti kemudian bertopang dagu menatap keduanya. "Lalu, apa kalian tahu kenapa saya membawa kalian ke sini?"

Naruto memutar kedua matanya. "Pastinya memberi hukuman mempelajari bab di buku panduan soal Matematika 'kan, _sensei?_ Saya sudah tahu dari awal. Lagi-lagi itu—Aww!" ringis Naruto karena kena cubitan telak di lengannya, menyipitkan mata ke Sakura hingga bertanya-tanya. "Maafkan saya, _sensei."_

"Apa kalian tahu konsekuensinya karena memberikan keributan dan berita tidak jelas?" tanya Sasuke penuh ketajaman dan intens kepada keduanya. Mereka menelan saliva sekali lagi.

"Padahal bukan kami yang menyebarkannya," sahut Naruto cuek dan cemberut.

"Maafkan kami, _sensei._ Kami tidak mengulaginya lagi." Sakura membungkuk hormat. Naruto tidak percaya pada pendengarannya dan penglihatannya, ikut-ikutan hormat dan meminta maaf.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Oke, kalian dibebaskan." Sakura dan Naruto mendongak, tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, kalian harus menulis catatan tentang soal _bullying_. Mengerti?" Keduanya paham dan mengangguk mengerti. "Sekarang pergilah dan masuk ke kelas kalian."

"Terima kasih, _Sasuke-sensei."_

Sakura dan Naruto berbalik. Di saat mereka membuka pintu, Sakura meringis kesakitan pada punggungnya. Naruto mengetahuinya dan merangkul tubuh sahabatnya yang limbung.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan, Sakura? Kamu pucat sekali," katanya khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kita ke kelas, lebih baik." Naruto mengerti, tetapi sekilas dilirik pria di belakangnya yang sepenuhnya khawatir pada kondisi Sakura. Sebenarnya ingin memeluknya, tetapi Naruto mendapat tatapan tajam sampai-sampai dirinya hanya bisa menyerah.

Keduanya pun keluar dari ruangan guru Matematika mereka, Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**Question And Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor.

**Chapter 02: **Angry?

"Arrgh! Sial banget hidup aku, kena damprat lagi dari _Sasuke-sensei._ Menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Keempat sahabatnya hanya terkekeh geli. "Masa aku disuruh buat catatan tentang pem-_bully-_an? Itu tidak adil namanya. Sudah tahu aku tidak bisa mencari tahu hal begituan. Bikin capek!"

Keempatnya mengikik geli. Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto, menenangkannya. "Jangan khawatir, _bro_. Kita sama-sama cari di _google_. Mungkin di sana ada lebih menarik seperti itu," katanya mengedipkan mata. Naruto bingung.

"Kamu ngomong apa? Ngomong yang jelas. Sakit kepala aku selalu mendengar ocehan berkaratmu yang tidak tentu arah. Bikin kepala berdengung sangking pecahnya."

"Kamu tahulah anak zaman sekarang suka hal-hal yang begi—adauw!" Kiba mengaduh karena kena pukulan gulungan buku dari Tenten. "Apaan sih, Tenten! Tidak lihat ya, orang lagi asyik malah diganggu."

"Mending itu otak dicuci. Tidak cocok buat berpikiran jorok seperti itu. Kamu cocoknya berada di rehabilitasi supaya tidak mencuci otak Naruto. Kamu cocoknya temani aku belajar."

"Hei, buat apa belajar. Toh, sebentar lagi naik kelas XII," bantahnya keras. Kepala Kiba kena telak lagi dari Tenten. "Kenapa suka sekali main mukul kepala orang?"

"Biar kamu sadar, bawel." Tenten mendengus kemudian beranjak pergi. Naruto dan ketiga sahabat tertawa.

"Puas kalian menertawakan orang!" sungutnya bertambah.

"Cocok sama pacar kamu itu. Kamu tipenya pemalas, Tenten tipenya rajin." Shino yang tadinya pendiam langsung berbicara. "Aku tidak mau ikut apa yang kamu katakan. Aku ada urusan sepulang sekolah ini."

"Terserah," dengus Kiba sambil mengusap-usap kepala dipukul Tenten tadi.

Naruto melirik sebentar ke Sakura yang terus mengiris kesakitan. Kedua mata biru langitnya menyipit karena Sakura terus-terus menyentuh punggungnya. Terbersit kekhawatiran menjadi-jadi dan membuatnya bangkit berdiri kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

"Punggung kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya melirik punggung Sakura.

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Punggung aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit gatal saja."

Meragukan perkataan Sakura, Naruto menyentuh punggung gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit. Tubuhnya limbung dan pingsan di dada Naruto. Pemuda itu panic dan mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

Tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi, Naruto membawa Sakura ke UKS. Dibantu keempat sahabatnya dan sahabat Sakura yang lain, Tenten. Karena Ino sedang berada di UKS akibat kakinya terkilir. Sesampainya di UKS, Ino terkejut melihat Naruto menggendong Sakura dan membaringkannya di bangsal sebelah.

"Sakura tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Mungkin punggungnya sakit."

"Pasti karena kakak senior mendorong Sakura tadi," ucapnya kesal membuat Naruto melotot maksimal.

"Benarkah itu, Ino?" Gadis itu mengangguk. Naruto berdecak kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok seorang pria berwajah datar dan dingin. Semuanya terdiam kecuali Naruto yang memasang wajah seram. Kedua mata pria itu tertuju pada gadis yang terbaring lemah. Sarat kekhawatiran meminta jawaban dari kedua mata biru langit Naruto. Serasa mengerti, pria itu membalikkan badan. Semuanya menghela napas lega dan bertanya-tanya.

"Alasan apa _Sasuke-sensei_ datang ke sini, ya?" tanya Ino heran pada guru satunya itu.

"Mungkin karena siswa-nya kena musibah makanya dia datang dan jenguk ke sini." Tenten memberikan jawaban positif membuat yang lainnya mengerti dan paham.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya membimbing Sakura dan Ino ke mobil masing-masing untuk di antar pulang. Sebelum ke parkiran, mereka menangkap sekumpulan orang-orang melompat kodok di tengah lapangan. Mereka tergelak penuh tawa melihatnya.

"Lihat! Para senior kena hukuman! Rasakan itu, biar mampus!" cerocos Kiba menatap tajam pada Sasori yang ikut membalasnya tajam.

Sangat mengerti apa yang dilakukannya kali ini, Naruto memaafkan orang itu. Dia membimbing Sakura masuk mobilnya. Merasakan ide cemerlang, Naruto memanggil sahabat-sahabatnya.

"_Guys_!" Mereka menoleh. "Bisa bantu aku, tidak?"

Menyuruh Tenten dan Ino menjaga Sakura selagi mereka memberikan hukuman kepada senior-senior mereka yang kurang ajar. Mereka mengeluarkan alat-alat untuk mengganti ban. Mereka berlima melihat beberapa mobil, ada tiga berderet di tempat parkir. Merasa terpanggil untuk menjahili. Kelimanya pun bongkar ban tersebut.

Beberapa ban terlepas dari bagian mobil sehingga keempat ban tersebut hilang. Mereka menaruhnya ke tempat sampah biar pengangkut sampah membawanya pergi. Inilah hukuman karena telah menyakiti Sakura secara diam-diam.

Tenten tahu maksud Naruto malah bersedekap. "Kalian itu, tidak ada kapok-kapoknya ngerjain orang. Bagaimana nanti kalau _Sasuke-sensei_ mengetahuinya? Kalian bisa ditambah hukuman dua kali lipat."

"Aduuuh, Nyonya bawel. Lebih baik diam. Ini urusan kita-kita, para cowok alias pemuda ganteng dan keren. Cewek alias gadis-gadis manis lebih baik masuk ke dalam mobil dan kita pulang. Mengerti?" gerutu Kiba mendorong tubuh Tenten masuk ke mobil kesayangannya seraya menggoda membuat pipi Tenten bersemu merah.

Sai, Shino, Gaara dan Ino masuk ke mobil Sai. Sakura berada di mobil Naruto. Ketiga mobil itu pun pergi dari tempat parkir meninggalkan sekelompok orang-orang tercengang karena keempat ban mobil mereka tiga-tiganya, tidak ada. Mereka sangat tahu ini pasti kerjaan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Dasar, Namikaze! Awas saja anak sialan itu! Berani-beraninya menjahili kita semua seperti ini! Aku bakalan cincang dia!" desis Sasori mengepal tangannya erat seraya memukul bemper mobil. Sasori mengaduh tertahan karena kesakitan. Zetsu tertawa, membuang muka.

Hidan tidak terima. "Ini bukan salah Naruto, Sasori. Ini salah si Haruno. Dia pasti menyuruh Naruto-_ku_ untuk melakukan hal begini."

"Anak ini benar-benar terlalu cinta mati sama Namikaze," gerutu Konan menyentil telinga Hidan sampai kesakitan. "Lebih baik minta sama ketua Osis Pein buat antar kita. Malas aku kalau harus naik angkutan kota."

"Tapi, hukuman kita belum selesai."

"Biar aku yang bilang sama Pein deh." Konan yang cemberut karena tidak bisa pulang naik mobilnya, kembali ke sekolah untuk bertemu Pein, ketua Osis St. Konoha President.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau pria berambut biru memandangi ketiga mobil tanpa empat ban. Seringai lucu terbentuk dan dia menggeleng. Dia sengaja membiarkannya karena ini demi wanita dicintainya yang dia nikahi selama 5 bulan. Ini hukuman untuk senior tidak tahu aturan seperti mereka. Awas saja jika mereka berani lagi sama Sakura. Bakal dijitak sampai kepala bocor! Ups!

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter 2 update. Semoga saja humornya terasa deh. Saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena saya baca terus fanfict atau orific di wattpad. Supaya ada unsur humornya terasa. Hehehe…

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict saya! ^^  
Dan terima kasih atas review-nya.

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

04 Mei 2014


	3. Secret?

"Kami pulang!"

Naruto membimbing Sakura masuk ke rumah besar bergaya mediterania. Kepala pelayan rumah tersebut menyambut mereka berdua dan membantu Sakura yang tengah kesakitan akibat pukulan telak di punggungnya. Rasanya kepalanya pusing jika terus berlama-lama berdiri.

"Nona Sakura, benar tidak apa-apa? Kami bisa membuatkan Anda obat, jika Anda mau," kata Kepala Pelayan. Sakura menggeleng lemah tanpa suara. "Apa Nona saya antarkan ke kamar sekalian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak usah," sela Naruto membawa Sakura duduk di kursi yang berada di ruang tengah. "Berikan air hangat dan beberapa obat pereda sakit. Juga bikinkan susu hangat buat tulang."

"Buat apa?" Sakura mengernyit.

"Biar itu tulang kembali sedia kala."

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Tidak ada cara lain selain itu? Kamu 'kan tahu, aku tidak suka sama susu. Biar itu susu tulang atau susu penambah tinggi."

"Ck. Sampai di rumah, mulutnya bawel kembali. Heran itu kelakuan di rumah diumbarkan, tapi di sekolah ditutupi." Naruto menggelengkan kepala sembari meletakkan tas sekolah Sakura di sampingnya,lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan naik lantai dua.

Sakura yang termenung seraya meringis pelan akibat luka di punggungnya, mengembalikan dirinya untuk mengingat kejadian-kejadian tadi siang. Mata tajam seorang pria membuatnya ingin menangis. Entah kenapa, rasa kangen masih membuncah dirinya. Lalu, apa salahnya jika seandainya dia ingin membongkar sebuah rahasia. Rahasia besar, hanya dirinya, Naruto dan pria tersebut yang tahu?

Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes ke pipinya saat memejamkan mata. Dan tiba-tiba pula, sebuah jari hangat mengusap tetesan tersebut dari pipinya. Sakura membuka matanya, menoleh ke samping dan mata hijaunya pun membulat.

"Jangan menangis, isteriku."

**Question &amp;Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor

**.**

**Chapter 03: **Secret?

"Paman!"

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut kuning jabrik memeluk tubuh belakang pria itu. Membuat suasana tadi romantis berubah tegang. Sakura yang melongo pun beringsut menjauh, tidak mau masuk dalam masalah sama suami dan temannya—sekaligus keponakan iparnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto!" geram pria itu, tetapi Naruto tidak mau melepaskannya. Wajah pria itu tertutupi oleh poni panjang sambil menundukkan kepala karena beban berat tubuh Naruto. "Atau kamu akan aku beri nilai merah di mata pelajaranku."

Tidak terintimidasi, Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "Selama aku menjadi keponakanmu, aku tidak takut sama sekali. Toh, kita ada di rumah," ucapnya seraya cengengesan. Sakura sedari tadi malah bersembunyi di belakang kursi panjang, mengintip mereka takut-takut.

Tidak tahan lagi gara-gara ulah kekanakkan Naruto yang tidak bisa hilang apabila berada di rumah, pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mencengkram kain dipakai Naruto kemudian melemparkan tubuh itu—alias dibanting.

Kejadian di depannya membuat Sakura melongo, pucat pasi—pastinya, dan ketakutan. Tubuh Naruto melayang, tetapi karena memiliki ilmu yang dikuasainya sejak kecil, Naruto bisa mendarat dengan mudah tanpa terluka ataupun terbanting di lantai. Senyumnya penuh kemenangan.

"Sampai kapan pun, Paman tidak akan mungkin bisa melukaiku."

Pria itu melengos acuh tidak acuh. Tatapan tajamnya melihat isteri tercintanya ketakutan, menghampirinya kemudian membopongnya kembali ke sofa panjang. Mendudukkan di atas pangkuan pria tersebut.

"Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu takut lagi," Sakura menggeleng, malu. "Punggungmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengangguk kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pria tersebut. Pria itu mengelus kepala Sakura. "Selama kamu di rumah, aku pasti menjagamu, Sayangku."

"Aduuh… lebay tingkat dewa banget, pasangan baru kawin 6 bulan," ejeknya jahil.

Pria itu secepat mungkin mengambil barang terdekat, melemparkannya ke Naruto. Tetapi itu ditangkap oleh laki-laki bersurai rambut kuning mirip bentuk durian.

Karena berisiknya di ruang tengah, kedua pasangan turun dari lantai dua. Memandang tiga orang—dua laki-laki satu perempuan—menatap tajam satu sama lain, tidak mau kalah. Mereka hanya menggeleng-geleng berkat ulah dua anak berbeda umur tersebut.

"Kalian bukan anak-anak lagi. Belajarlah sedikit. Lihatlah, Sakura jadi ketakutan."

Suara itu menghentikan perdebatan dua pemuda berwajah tampan dan sangat populer di sekolah walau berbeda jenis status. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah dua pasang Orangtua yang tersenyum. Mereka pun ikut terhanyut dalam senyuman dua pasang Orangtua itu. Tetapi satu hanya sumringah dan satunya tersenyum tipis lalu menghilang lagi. Wajah datar.

"Apa kalian tidak malu, misalkan ada orang-orang lain mendengar perdebatan ini? Bisa-bisa reputasi dilakukan Sakura di sekolah bakalan ketahuan." Minato menghela napas. "Sebagai pengawas dan pelindung Sakura di sekolah, bertingkahlah selayaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Bahaya bagi Sakura jika ada orang mengetahui rahasia besar ini."

"Oh, tenang saja, Ayah." Naruto bersikap tenang-tenang saja. "Selama aku di sekolah, saat itulah Sakura baik-baik saja. Toh, Sakura tidak terluka. Benar 'kan, Paman?" tanyanya ke pria sedari tadi memeluk Sakura di atas pangkuannya.

"Jangan memanggilku Paman. Usia kita hanya berbeda 6 tahun," gerutu pria itu. "Gara-gara _gossip_ tentang kamu pacaran dengan isteriku, akibatnya dia jadi terluka begini."

"Mana aku tahu," gumam Naruto mengangkat bahunya pelan. Pria itu menggeram tertahan.

Dua wanita di samping dua laki-laki—masing-masing pasangannya—berhamburan mendekati Sakura, memeriksa dengan menyentuh punggung mungil gadis tersebut. Sakura merintih pelan. Raut wajah cemas dan khawatir terpasang di dua wanita setengah baya—tetapi awet muda masih kelihatan.

"Kamu terluka, Sayang?"

"Sakura baik-baik saja, Ma." Sakura menghembuskan napas dan mengeluarkannya berulang-ulang kali. "Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil saja."

"Sudah minum obat pereda nyeri?" tanya wanita satu lagi yang tengah berdiri. Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau masih sakit, kita ke Rumah Sakit saja? Bagaimana?"

"Sakura baik-baik saja, Bunda," tolak Sakura terus menahan nyeri di punggungnya.

Naruto mendekati empat orang di sofa panjang, "Aku harap Paman terus memperhatikan Sakura. Selama dua tahun ini, kita menyembunyikan rahasia besar bahwa Sakura telah menikah dengan salah satu guru di sekolah kami. Baru kali ini, Sakura mengalaminya," katanya—sok—dewasa.

"Selama kalian berdua terus mengawasi Sakura, aku masih bisa menjaga rahasia ini," sahutnya datar. Sakura menunduk menahan kesedihan, entah karena apa.

Pemuda berambut kuning paling tidak suka jawaban biasa-biasa saja tanpa adanya perhatian, menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam gendongannya dan naik ke lantai dua, tempat di mana Sakura tidur. Sebelum naik, Naruto berhenti dan berbalik badan. Bibirnya naik ke atas, terbentuk senyuman khas biasanya diberikan di dalam rumah ini.

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan sebenarnya? Apa kamu ingin melakukannya sampai Sakura pergi darimu?" tanya Naruto terus memandang tajam pria tersebut—tanpa embel-embel panggilan Paman. Senyumnya menantang. "Saatnya dimulai di hari terakhir di kelas XI ini. Iya kan, Sasuke-_sensei_?"

Nah! Suami Sakura sekaligus Guru Matematika Sakura dan Naruto di sekolah adalah Uchiha Sasuke sendiri. Mereka menikah 6 bulan yang lalu karena permintaan Sasuke sendiri. Alasannya tidak diketahui. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali dua keponakannya yang suka sekali menjahilinya di rumah maupun di sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan keponakan berwajah dingin, Namikaze Gaara.

Jangan tanya soal kehidupan mereka. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mulai menyukai Sasuke, tetapi karena Sasuke cuek di sekolah, Sakura menahan sakit hatinya dan menyembunyikan rasa sukanya ke Sasuke. Ini juga demi melancarkan kelulusan di sekolahnya, sebelum dirinya kena amukan massa dari cewek-cewek di sekolah termasuk cowok-cowok banci penyuka Sasuke. Anggap saja mereka itu Sasuke-sensei Lovers.

Rahasia terbesar ini tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun termasuk teman-teman Naruto dan Gaara juga teman-teman Sakura. Pihak sekolah tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Guru Bahasa Jepang—nanti kalian juga tahu.

Inilah rahasia besar antara siapa Sasuke dan Sakura. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka kemudian ya?

Balik lagi ke kenyataan.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke bangkit berdiri, menatapnya tajam pada Naruto yang memandangnya tenang-tenang saja. Seperti tidak ada masalah.

"Mau. Tahu. Saja."

Naruto pun naik ke lantai dua membawa Sakura yang berada di gendongannya. Sasuke pun menggeram di dalam hatinya sehingga mengakibatkan kepalan tangannya memutih dan rahangnya mengeras. Keempat Orangtua hanya bisa pasrah pada tingkah anak-anak mereka—keponakan dan Paman.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**A/N: **Dorr!  
Maaf, agak aneh ya. Bahasa gaul begitu dipadukan dalam bahasa seperti itu. Jangan tanya kenapa, original fiction saja juga menggunakan bahasa itu. Kebanyakan baca di watty, jadinya begitu. Ahaha :P #Kick

**Sign,**

**Zecka Fujioka**

**04 Mei 2014**


	4. Finally?

"Woy, bangun!"

Jeweran kuping di telinga pemuda yang tengah memeluk tubuh mungil di sampingnya dengan melilitkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang gadis itu. Gadis itu, memang tidak bisa bergerak akibat beban kuat pada kedua tangan dan kaki di sekitaran tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya memunculkan amarah terpendam pria berambut biru malam tersebut.

"Banting saja, Sasuke-_sensei_," ucap pemuda berambut merah hanya berdiri diam sambil bersandar di balik pintu kamar. "Kalau perlu, lempar saja lewat jendela sana jika memang tidak bisa bangun," katanya malas.

Dikeluarkannya amarah yang sedari tadi ditahannya, pria bernama Sasuke mengangkat tubuh pemuda berambut kuning hingga pemuda itu terjaga dari tidurnya. Menguap lebar-lebar tanpa mengetahui dirinya terangkat segitu mudahnya.

"Hoaam … Gaara, kamu datang ya? Ini jam berapa?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. Maksudnya, wajahnya.

Gaara hanya berwajah datar-datar saja, mengedikkan bahu seraya mengintip jam dinding di kamar ini. "30 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi."

"Saatnya kamu masuk Neraka, anak bandel."

Ditekankan amarahnya kuat-kuat dengan melemparkan Naruto ke jendela besar kamarnya. Naruto berteriak lantang hingga dirinya menabrak atap mobil sampai penyot. Entah mobil siapa. Jangan salahkan Naruto. Salahkan yang lempari tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mungkin mati, Paman Sasuke."

"Biar saja."

Barulah Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang merinding ketakutan, keluar dari kamar Naruto. Tunggu! Kenapa Sakura berada di kamar Naruto? Tanya saja pemiliknya yang tiba-tiba mengendap-endap masuk kamar Sasuke tengah malam dan menculik Sakura masih tertidur lelap. Tenang saja, Sakura tidak di apa-apa'in sama Naruto. Toh, Naruto itu keponakan gemasnya. Tetapi itu di dalam rumah, lho. Lain di sekolah, kelewat—sok—_cool_. Coret saja **sok**_**-**_nya.

Kehidupan mereka sangat berbeda dengan di sekolah terbilang biasa. Di sini, di rumah, kehidupan mereka sangat luar biasa. Sampai-sampai kedua Orangtua mereka harus membeli _furniture _lagi karena dua orang berbeda umur tersebut selalu memecahkan barang hanya karena adu debat dan perkelahian—ah, sudah biasa.

**Question &amp;Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor

**.**

**Chapter 04: **Finally?

Naruto yang meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya gara-gara dilempar dari lantai dua dan menabrakkan tubuhnya di atap mobil hingga penyot—bekasnya masih ada, masuk ke ruang makan tanpa wajah bersalah. Itu hanya biasa buat keluarga yang super luar biasa—rata-rata ahli bela diri. Kembali lagi ke **sok**_**.**_

"Bunda dan Mama buat sayur lagi dan susu untukku?" tanya Naruto duduk di antara Sakura dan Gaara. "Asyik! Ini baru luar biasa supaya tubuh sehat."

"Punggungmu tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Minato memandangi anak bungsunya tengah melahap makanannya sampai tandas.

Sambil makan, Naruto menatap Ayahnya lalu kembali ke makanannya lagi. "Bwukan, Yah. Kaki Naruto yang mendarat mwakanya tidak syakit," sahutnya dengan lahap.

Gaara menjitak kepala Naruto menggunakan sendok. "Telan dulu makanannya baru ngomong, bodoh."

"Ganteng-ganteng begini dibilang bodoh. Sama saja denganmu yang akhirnya mengatai dirimu bodoh," katanya setelah menelan habis makanannya, membalas Gaara dengan menyentil kepalanya.

Adu debatan kembali datang di meja makan pagi ini. Kedua pasang Orangtua hanya bisa menghela napas panjang pada ulah-ulah anak-anak mereka yang tidak berhenti berdebat. Sakura yang mulai terbiasa—menahan ketakutan—bisanya memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Begitu pun Sasuke paling malas mengikuti perdebatan dua bersaudara beda 6 bulan itu. Si sulung, Gaara, dan si bungsu, Naruto.

Sakura, memang suka ketakutan apabila merasakan suasana tadinya hangat berubah terintimidasi. Kekurangan Sakura satu ini tidak bisa terlepas, apa lagi kelemahan ini memperhancur daya mentalnya. Untung saja, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengusap rambut Sakura di sampingnya agar isterinya tenang.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut kepada suaminya, memejamkan mata merasakan lembutnya tangan besar Sasuke di rambut merah mudanya.

Mereka memang tidak berkata apa-apa dalam melakukan segalanya termasuk menunjukkan keromantisan mereka. Hal itu bukan dari Sakura, tetapi ke Sasuke sendiri. Jadi, tanya ke Sasuke saja atau menunggu cerita selanjutnya tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut di kepala. Karena jawabannya bakalan muncul seiring waktu.

"Saatnya kalian berangkat sekolah."

Mereka pun berhenti berdebat kembali menghabiskan sarapan buatan Bunda Kushina dan Mama Mikoto. Setelah sarapan, mereka menggunakan mobil masing-masing. Gaara paling malas ikut bareng adiknya, meninggalkan rumah duluan. Sebelum menjauh, sempat-sempatnya dia mendengar teriakan Sasuke akibat mobilnya atapnya penyot parah. Ah, ternyata mobilnya Sasuke toh.

Untung Naruto dan Sakura sudah kabur duluan.

.

.

Masuk kembali ke sekolah, Naruto dihadang oleh sekelompok anak-anak Akatsuki. Sakura berada di balik punggung Naruto pasrah pada masalah—lagi—pagi ini. Naruto berubah datar melihat mereka, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana sekolah.

"Mau apa lagi kalian, para senpai?"

"Kami mau menyapa engkau, Naruto." Suara terdengar lembut—bikin merinding yang mendengarnya sampai menjauh 10 meter dari orang itu—ternyata milik Hidan, mencolek dagu Naruto yang tampangnya biasa saja. "Apa engkau mau ikut dengan kami masuk bareng ke kelas sama-sama?"

"Parah kamu, Hidan."

"Jangan masukkan kami ke dalam susunan rencanamu, dasar humu!" Jitakkan bertubi-tubi mengenai kepala putih Hidan yang mirip Bapak-Bapak penjual sate di depan sekolah mereka.

"Tunggu, senpai!" Akatsuki dan Naruto mendengar suara panik Sakura. "Bukankah kemarin senpai-senpai sekalian pada menyukai Naruto? Dan menyebut '**Naruto kami**'," katanya tanpa merasa bersalah. Naruto melotot maksimal begitu pula dengan Akatsuki. Sasori memicingkan mata melihat teman-temannya, meminta jawaban.

"Ka—kalian tidak stress, bukan?" tanya Naruto gagap, masih melotot. "Kalian tidak berniat memasukkan aku ke dalam daftar list gay kalian, 'kan?"

Zetsu tidak terima, berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. "_Sorry, _kami terpaksa melakukannya karena satu orang yang mengancam kami, Namikaze-san. Dan dia ini orang terus menerus mengincarmu!" tunjuk Zetsu dilayangkan di wajah Naruto.

"Siapa?"

Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang berdampingan di sisi kiri dan kanan menjewer telinga Hidan. Mereka adalah Sasori dan Nagato. Naruto mulai menduga yang bikin perkara di antara masalah ternyata orang yang membuat masalah tersebut.

"Hidan-senpai?"

"Sakiiit, Sasori, Nagato. Lepaskan tangan kalian di telingaku!" jerit Hidan menepis kedua tangan sahabatnya di kedua telinganya. "Astaga, kalian ini tidak ada rasa persahabatannya sama sekali. Aku 'kan sengaja ngomong begitu supaya Naruto menjauhi dari Haruno!"

"Hidan-senpai mengerikan." Naruto bergidik ngeri, Sakura malah mengangguk tidak bersalah.

"Tapi ... ini 'kan demi kamu."

"Jangan dekati aku, senpai bodoh!" umpatnya bersembunyi di belakang Sakura. Gadis itu Cuma bisa berhadapan dengan Hidan dan Sasori di sebelahnya. Sakura jadi ketakutan apabila bertatapan dengan Sasori. Kelemahan kedua Sakura.

Sekelompok orang-orang berjalan beriringan mendekati mereka termasuk Ino dan Tenten. Sakura bernapas lega karena ada dua temannya menghampirinya, meninggalkan Naruto berdiri membeku di tempat. Cepat-cepat Sakura mendekatinya dan bersembunyi di belakang dua temannya tersebut. Bukan karena takut, tetapi merinding akibat suara lembut—disengaja—oleh Hidan.

Naruto mengorek hidung, lebih memilih mengeratkan keberanian—sengaja tidak mau mendengar permintaan Hidan kelewat berlebihan. "Senpai bilang apa, sih? Kami sebentar lagi mau masuk. Pelajaran pertama itu si sadis, Sasuke-sensei. Apa kalian mau mendapat hukuman lagi dari Sasuke-sensei, senpai-senpai?" tanyanya—tanpa berdosa—membersihkan jarinya dari kotoran hidung ke kain seragam Hidan tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik. Wajah Naruto tidak gemetar ketakutan saat bersentuhan tadi walau Cuma di balik kain seragam.

Diliriknya gerbang sekolah, senyumnya berubah bentuk jadi senyum licik. Tetapi dalam kedua mata Hidan, itu senyuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi buat orang lain, senyuman itu berupa ancaman sebentar lagi datang.

Kendaraan beroda dua masuk parkiran khusus Guru mengundang decak kagum dari para siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Terbukalah benda pelindung kepala, menampilkan wajah ganteng—menahan kesal karena mobil hancur ditindas truk alias kaki Naruto tadi pagi—membuat sekian banyak siswa-siswi berteriak histeris.

"Ah, Sasuke-_sensei_ datang." Ditariknya lengan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam bersama geng-nya yang lain.

Mata hitam Sasuke mencari-cari pelaku menghancurkan mobilnya, menangkap punggung tegap tengah berlarian bersama isterinya, menahan seringai iblis. Siap-siap saja mendapatkan hukuman. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ditahan oleh sahabat ditambah sesama rekan kerja bidang Guru, Kabuto.

"Cemburu, ya?"

"Hah? Cemburu?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Itu," tunjuk Kabuto mengarah pada Naruto menarik lengan Sakura. "Kamu marah karena cemburu, 'kan?"

"Maksud kamu apa, sih?" Kabuto menepuk jidatnya, menggeleng pada sifat polos Sasuke—apabila berada di rumah, beda dengan di sekolah. Beda sama isterinya, yang betul-betul dewasa. Cuma ketakutan jika melihat pertengkaran—luar biasa—Sasuke dan Naruto atau Gaara dan Naruto. Itulah kelemahan Sakura.

"Ah, kalau itu? Pasti cemburu, 'kan?" tanya Kabuto lagi menunjuk TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkara). Nah, ini baru Sasuke yang pencemburu buta. Kabuto terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya meluncur secepat kilat ke arah tujuan mata Kabuto tadi.

Yang dimaksud TKP Kabuto tadi adalah lagi-lagi Naruto dihajar babak belur oleh Akasuna Sasori dan menarik paksa Sakura, yang tiba-tiba berlari mendekatinya. Hal ini bikin tingkat cemburu Sasuke menaik. Dia pun segera mendekati tempat tersebut dan melindungi Sakura dari Akasuna Iblis—cinta buta sama Sakura.

"Tidak boleh ada yang main kekerasan di sini!" teriak lantang mengguncang sekolah sekalian mengundang kekaguman dari para siswa-siswi termasuk Sakura. "Dan kamu, Akasuna Sasori, berperilaku baik-lah dengan perempuan. Di mana harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki?! Hm?!" geramnya tertahan.

Terjawab sudah pemikiran Kabuto tentang Sasuke polos—belum menyadari cintanya pada isterinya yang disembunyikan selama dua tahun belakangan ini dari lingkungan sekolah. Naruto dan Gaara menahan gelinya pada kecemburuan Sasuke padahal pria itu memang tidak tahu apa itu cemburu. Oh, kasihan sekali. Guru tidak tahu apa itu kata "cemburu". Cih! Guru macam apa itu!

"Kalian akan dihukum berdiri di depan tiang bendera sampai jam istirahat pertama!" Kena-lah Akasuna Sasori menerima hukuman ini. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto, menyeringai tertahan—sekali lagi. "Dan buat kamu, Namikaze Naruto, kamu juga kena hukuman karena memancing masalah."

"APA?!"

Kena kamu, Namikaze Naruto! Ahahaha!

**To be continued…**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Zecka Fujioka**

**04 Mei 2014**


	5. New Student? New Teacher?

Hening sejenak sementara waktu dikarenakan ini pelajaran tersadis di Dunia, Matematika. Di ulang sekali lagi, **Ma**-**te**-**ma**-**ti**-**ka**. Kenapa pelajaran mata kuliah tersebut? Itu karena sang pemilik dan pengajar mata pelajaran sedang mengajar anak-anak siswa-siswi. Sampai dua jam ini habis ke istirahat pertama dimulai.

Itu kenapa bisa terjadi? Itu diakibatkan kemarahan karena mobil kesayangan dihancurkan kaki berat Namikaze Naruto dan **"cemburu buta" **tidak diketahui Sasuke apa itu, membangkitkan cemburunya akhirnya meledak amarah. Karena kemarahannya ini, bikin semua bungkam sampai semua emosi dan amarah Uchiha Sasuke-sensei mereda.

Buat sekolah ini, kedatangan dua orang berbeda status pekerjaan, tanpa diketahui siswa-siswi dan Guru-Guru tengah mengajar di kelas masing-masing selain Kepala Sekolah misterius. Maaf, lupa namanya siapa. Aduuh…

**.**

**Question &amp; Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Out of Characters. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor

.

**Chapter 05: **New Student? New Teacher?

Bel berbunyi lantang, membuat semua orang bernapas lega saat Guru ter-_killer_, Uchiha Sasuke, meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka sedari bersitegang—kecuali Gaara yang berpura-pura lewat sikapnya, tenang—tertidur lemas bercampur hening sementara. Barulah suara cempreng milik Naruto membangkitkan semangat anak-anak.

"Ada siswa baru! Ganteng, lagi!"

Semua serempak berdiri. "Benarkah?!" Ternyata bukan kehadiran Naruto diminta, tetapi berita tidak disangka-sangka itu. Dan yang berteriak hanyalah siswa-siswa perempuan. Ini juga berlaku untuk kelas XII di lantai 3 saat Sasori pulang membawa berita.

Tidak tahu apa-apa di balik wajah mereka—atau sengaja, Naruto mengangguk datar-datar saja. "Iya! Dan dia adalah—"

"Kenalkan, saya Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto mematung sebelum menyelesaikan identitas siapa siswa baru itu. Dia menoleh bersamaan terperangahnya anak-anak sekelas sambil menatap siswa baru tengah berdiri bersama Guru Bahasa Jepang tersabar, Kabuto-_sensei_. Mata sayu dan tajam itu menatap datar ke teman-teman baru, lalu melirik Naruto yang terpaku melihatnya. Naruto buru-buru mundur ke belakang, dekat meja Aburame Shino. Kelas mendadak hening mirip skala nol derajat, mirip kulkas.

"Lho, kenapa kelas jadi hening?" Kabuto, Guru tersabar dengan matanya yang meneduhkan, mencairkan ketagangan dan kebekuan kelas kesayangannya. "Kenalkan ini Hatake Kakashi. Mulai sekarang dia adalah teman baru kalian di kelas ini. Baik-baik dengan dia. Jangan cari masalah." Kabuto mulai berpikir, mencari-cari tempat yang cocok untuk siswa barunya. "Enaknya kamu ada duduk di mana ya, Hatake-_san_?"

Tidak disangka dan tanpa diduga, Kakashi—pemuda berambut abu-abu bermata sayu dan tajam—mendekati gadis berambut merah muda. Diiringi tangan terangkat, meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan mencium punggung tangannya. Semuanya menganga dengan mulut terbuka sempurna, nyaris menyentuh pinggiran meja. Oh, astaga! Jantung mereka mau copot.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan _Princess_ Sakura," katanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

_Wah, alay!_ batin anak-anak sekelas, melongo.

"Bolehkan aku duduk dekat denganmu, _Princess?"_ tanyanya penuh harapan, memasang kedua mata berbinar-binar. Sakura menelan saliva, tidak tega pada _puppy eyes_ ditunjukkan siswa baru tersebut. "Duduk bertiga juga tidak apa-apa. Selama aku bisa berada di samping kamu."

_Wuidih, cara ngomongnya alay sumpah pakai banget! Dia datang dari mana, sih?_ umpat anak-anak sekelas dalam hati.

"Hatake Kakashi datang dari Hokaido, sementara tinggal di Konoha baru berbalik ke Luar Negeri. _Sensei _harap kalian berteman dengan sampai naik ke kelas XII. Tidak ada pertengkaran, lho," kata Kabuto secara bisa mendengar pikiran hati siswa-siswa kesayangannya di kelas ini yang kena korban**"alay-an" **Hatake Kakashi, mungkin kena film bernama sinetron.

Menggunakan wajah tidak bersalah, Kakashi menoleh ke Kabuto. _"Sensei,_ bolehkan saya duduk di samping _Princess_ Sakura?"

Sakura harap-harap cemas jika seandainya Kabuto menyetujui permintaan Kakashi. Datang-datang minta duduk di sampingnya, padahal baru kenalan. Kabuto yang melihat penolakan dari Sakura, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana?" Kabuto jadi serba salah, antara ingin menyetujui dan tidak. Semua anak-anak di dalam kelas cuma bisa menggigit bibir bawah.

"Ayolah, _Sensei._ Saya pastikan dia baik-baik saja di tangan saya." Lagi-lagi Kakashi memasang wajah _puppy eyes_ yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolak oleh Kabuto. Akhirnya memasrahkan Sakura di tangan _Prince_ alay, Hatake Kakashi.

"Silakan. Tolong jaga Haruno-_san_, Hatake-_san_," sahutnya tersenyum pasrah. Hatinya jadi miris, melihatnya.

_APA?! _

Anak-anak di kelas semakin tercengang di buatnya. Sebegitu kuatnya kah, pesona siswa baru itu hingga Kabuto-_sensei _ yang baik hati, takkan terpengaruh pada memelasnya anak-anak didiknya.

_Sangat luar biasa! _sahut mereka di dalam hati.

Kakashi bersorak gembira kemudian duduk di samping Sakura di sebelahnya ada Ino yang takjub pada tingkah laku Kakashi ikut nimbrung di antara mereka. Naruto dan Gaara melihatnya, saling tatap satu sama lain seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang ada di beban pikiran masing-masing, ikut tegang.

_Bencana besar! _jerit mereka berdua dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang Guru, mereka kedatangan tamu seorang wanita seksi berdada besar, berwajah cantik dengan polesan _make up_, bibir merah kelewat pakai banget, baju minim bikin semua orang mengangkat sebelah alis—tidak tertarik, sepatu hak tinggi 20 cm. Nah, inilah disebut wanita berlebih alias lebay. Sudah tadi Prince alay, ini si _Queen_ lebay. Mungkin.

Kepala sekolah yang sudah mulai tua memperkenalkan Guru baru untuk sekolah ini kepada Guru-Guru yang ada di ruang khusus. "Ehem!" Alis mereka terangkat kembali menurun, menatap Kepala Sekolah batuk—sengaja. "Kenalkan. Ini Guru Seni yang baru, namanya Sabaku Temari. Bapak harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik," harapnya.

Semua mata menatap wanita itu yang berdiri—sangat tinggi karena sepatunya—melangkah mendekati pria tercuek duduk di meja kerjanya. Semua mata mengiringi langkah wanita sedari tadi menahan kesakitan pada kakinya. Semua Guru menahan tawa termasuk Kepala Sekolah.

"Halo, tampan."

_Huek! Lebay! _umpat mereka.

Kepala Sasuke terangkat, bingung pada wanita di depannya yang kelewat tinggi sampai-sampai dirinya capek mendongak. "Ada apa? Dan kamu siapa?"

"Aku, Temari. Sabaku Temari. Kamu siapa, tampan?" tanyanya mendesah berlebihan.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ooo …," Temari ingin mendekati Sasuke, tetapi malah ditarik oleh seorang wanita berambut merah setengah baya. Dialah Namikaze Kushina, Bunda Gaara dan Naruto. Pekerjaannya juga sama dengan Sasuke, seorang Guru. Guru Bahasa Inggris. "Bisakah kamu lepaskan saya, Nyonya?!"

Jarang memperlihatkan emosi—alias tenang, Kushina menampilkan senyuman lembut—senyuman iblis, maksudnya—kepada Temari yang tiba-tiba merinding akibat senyuman tersebut. Memilih diam dan bungkam juga menyerah karena di tarik paksa. Semua Guru memaklumi perbuatan Kushina yang tidak suka ada orang lebay masuk ke ruang suci ini.

"Meja kamu bukan di situ, Temari-_sensei._ Meja kerjamu di pojok sana dekat meja kerja Guru pendiam, Orochimaru-_sensei_," jawabnya menarik—paksa—Temari ke meja sebelah meja Orochimaru. Pria berambut panjang itu melihat dua orang wanita mendekatinya. "Nah _Sensei_, perkenalkan ini Temari-sensei. Dia seorang Guru Seni. Temari-_sensei_, Ini Orochimaru-_sensei_, Guru Kimia kelewat pendiam dan sadis soal ilmiah," katanya.

Meja kerja di pojok milik Orochimaru memang memiliki aura yang tidak biasa. Karena di situ biasanya tempat dimiliki para hantu pemilik sekolah yang meninggal secara diam-diam. Itu hasil penuturan Kushina sengaja memancing wanita non mental seperti Temari. Maaf, buat Temari Lovers. Out Of Character.

Kushina sangat mengetahui bencana apa yang terjadi ke depannya apabila wanita bernama Temari ada di sini. Juga siswa baru bernama Hatake Kakashi—diberitahukan oleh anak bungsunya soal anak baru. Ujian untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Menguji cinta mereka. Sayangnya, Sakura memang takut. Akan tetapi, Sasuke sepertinya butuh pembelajaran soal apa arti **"cinta" **dan **"cemburu"**. Jangan tanya, kenapa Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa dengan dua kata itu. Tanya kakaknya yang sekarang menjelma jadi Kepala Sekolah itu alias Kepala Sekolah kelewat tua karena pemikirannya.

Yup! Kepala Sekolah yang cengar cengir itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Sang pemilik Sekolah ini. Dia menatap Sasuke yang tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Saatnya membangkitkan gairah, _man!_

"Sampai kapan kamu senyam senyum sendiri, Pak?" tanya Tobirama, Guru Sejarah menangkap senyuman aneh Kepala Sekolah—Uchiha Itachi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Dengan cara berjalan mirip Kakek-Kakek tua, Itachi meninggalkan ruang Guru. Sesampainya di ruang Kepala Sekolah, barulah dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai rahangnya menganga lebar alias nyangkut.

Hati-hati buat kalian menguap lebar atau tertawa berlebihan. Nanti seperti orang di atas itu!

**To be continued…**

**.**

**A/N: **Maaf kepada kalian, saya OOC-kan karakter-karakter kesukaan kalian ini. Buat mempermudah cerita ini. Saya harap kalian tidak memancing keributan, ya. Senang bisa melihat kalian baca fict saya. Terima kasih.

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

**05 Mei 2014**


	6. Danger?

Bisik-bisikkan menguar di tengah lorong sekolah maupun dalam kelas. Mereka berbisik-bisik ria soal terjadi di kelas sebelah, kelas milik Sakura dan anak baru tersebut. Mereka menyangka ada persaingan sengit antara Naruto dan anak baru tersebut demi mendapatkan Sakura. Hal ini jelas-jelas berita di luar kendali. Berita takkan berhenti sampai sebulan ini.

"Apa itu benar ada saingannya Naruto?!"

"Benar dan itu adalah anak baru."

"Kenapa selalu Sakura yang mendapatkan hak istimewa? Kenapa bukan aku?!"

"Kamu payah, ah. Sakura 'kan itu cantik, beda sama kamu."

"Seandainya Haruno-_san _itu pacarku, pasti aku jaga dari cowok hidung belang itu."

"Mimpi kamu!"

Indera pendengaran pemuda berambut nanas setelah mendengar bisik-bisik—masih terdengar keras baginya, berdecak kesal. Ada lagi masalah buat Sakura. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama gadis itu menerima hal-hal buruk selama di sekolah. Apa lagi geng Akatsuki masih gencar mendapatkan Sakura, termasuk Naruto di dalam daftar list Hidan.

Kembali indera penglihatannya memicing menandakan sorot itu tertuju ke dua pelaku sedang berangkulan mesra. Tetapi, jika di lihat dari dekat, satunya tidak bisa melepas jeratan tangan di lengannya gara-gara wanita di sampingnya. Seperti berasa layaknya pacaran—ternyata tidak. Cowok berambut nanas menggeleng geli melihatnya. Wanita itu muncul kembali.

Apa maunya?

Shikamaru Nara—itu namanya, lebih memihak menghindari apa di lihat daripada di dengar. Kali ini, Shikamaru akan membantu dewi penyelamat baginya. Karena itu mampu melepaskan apa di lihatnya agar pelaku pembuat bencana tersebut, tidak berani macam-macam terhadapnya dan dua keluarga tersebut.

Hati-hati. Waspadalah!

.

**.**

**Question &amp; Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Out of Characters. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor

.

**Chapter 06: **Danger?

Semenjak keluar kelas menuju kantin, cewek berambut merah muda itu tidak bisa lepas dari cengkraman dan tatapan—mengerikan—Kakashi. Anak baru di kelasnya. Kegiatan mereka tidak luput oleh semua pandangan sekolah ini. Semua sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi pada keduanya. Mereka sengaja berdekatan dengan Sakura dan Kakashi, lebih mengetahui berita yang tersebar sejak bel istirahat berbunyi.

Sakura risih, menjauhi dari dekapan Kakashi. Bulu kuduknya merinding. "Hatake-_san_, bisakah kamu menjauhi aku? Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Sesak karena aku?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Sakura dan Ino—di samping Sakura, ternganga takjub betapa tipis otaknya mencerna apa di dengarnya. "Kamu sakit?" Tangan Kakashi terulur, mengangkatnya untuk meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening lebar Sakura. "Kamu dingin, banget."

Ino menepis tangan itu. "Jangan sekali-sekali kamu sentuh Sakura! Karena aku, sahabatnya, tidak akan membiarkannya!" serunya, marah. Anak-anak di kantin berubah takjub pada kelakuan Kakashi, terdiam kembali ke kegiatannya semula karena Ino emosi. "Aku akan minta pada wali kelas agar kamu di pindahkan ke meja belakang. Kami tidak mau kamu mengganggu!"

"Kamu siapa?" Kakashi tidak mengacuhkan pernyataan Ino.

Ino pun jadi kalap, menggebrak meja. Piring-piring di atas meja terbanting ke atas. Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino dan Tenten yang lagi makan tiba-tiba terhenti karena baju mereka basah semua, tertumpahan makanan dan minuman. Ino tidak peduli. Niatnya hanya ingin berbicara serius kepada Kakashi supaya Kakashi tidak mengganggu mereka, seperti tadi.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu aturan, ya? Di dalam peraturan kelas, tidak boleh duduk lebih dari dua orang. Kalau kelebihan, carilah tempat lain! Kamu mengerti?!" teriaknya membentak, menggelegar suasana kantin berubah hening. Bergeming.

Kakashi yang tenang menghadapi Ino, hanya menyeringai. "Bukannya tadi Sakura-ku mengizinkan aku untuk duduk bersamanya. Kenapa kamu malah jadi marah?"

"Ini bukan soal kemarahan! Tapi, soal realistisnya kamu sebagai anak baru. Kami, sebagai anak lama di kelas, setidaknya bisa memilih di mana kamu duduk bukan di tempat kami yang sudah di tempati oleh dua orang!" Sakura menenangkan Ino.

"Sudah, Ino ..."

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, Sakura!" Ino menggeleng. Sakura menghela napas panjang, lelah.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku tidak masalah. Toh, kamu selalu berada di samping Sakura. Tapi, maaf, aku tidak bakalan pindah tempat duduk. Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Sakura-ku," tolaknya halus, cuek.

"Kamu!"

Cowok berambut klimis melihat Ino melayangkan pukulan ke Kakashi, setengah berlari menangkap tangan itu agar tangan tersebut tidak mencari masalah dengan memukulnya. Ino menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sai di sampingnya. Menatapnya tenang, Ino meredakan emosinya. Tetapi, kedua matanya menatap tajam dan sinis ke pemilik rambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Lain kali kalau ingin mendapat tempat duduk, carilah yang kosong. Di belakang ada, di depan juga ada. Selama masih ada aku, Sakura tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu." Ino bangkit berdiri, meraih lengan Sakura. "Ayo, Sakura, kita pergi dari sini!" Mereka berdua pun pergi dari kantin.

Kakashi mau mengejar, tetapi di halangi oleh Shikamaru. "Hei, mau apa kamu?! Minggir!"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, kamu tidak punya hak mengikuti mereka selama Ino bersamanya," balasnya tenang tanpa ada emosi.

Kakashi melontarkan amarahnya, matanya membara. "Kamu juga tidak punya hak mengatur-atur aku! Aku adalah jodoh Sakura. Kamu mengerti?!"

Naruto menyemburkan minumannya. Gaara tersedak. Kiba memberikan gelas berisi air kepada Gaara, dan Gaara meminumnya. Naruto dan Gaara saling memandang satu sama lain setelah mendengar pengakuan kepemilikkan atas haknya kepada Sakura, menggeleng tidak percaya. Sejak kapan orang ini mengaku-ngaku jodoh Sakura?

"Jodoh?" Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, menyeringai. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sejak kami kecil!"

Cewek bercempol dua tidak tahan lagi pada masalah ini. Dia meraih minuman dan mangkuk di dekatnya—kepunyaan anak di meja sampingnya. Menuangkannya ke atas kepala Kakashi. Kakashi membelalakkan matanya, membalikkan tubuh menatap Tenten membanting dua benda isinya kosong ke atas meja sampingnya. Tenten tidak takut pada pandangan mata _shock_ tersebut.

"Hei!"

"Mau sejak kecil, mau dewasa atau kanak-kanak, tidak ada urusannya dengan kami maupun Sakura! Kamu tidak ada hak memiliki Sakura selama Sakura masih tetap di lindungan kami!" Tenten mencengkram kerah Kakashi. "Jika kamu cowok tangguh dan tulen, serang aku seperti kamu menyerang Ino dengan mulut berbisamu itu, Kakashi Hatake!"

Tenten mendorong Kakashi hingga cengkraman terlepas. Tenten beranjak pergi diikuti Kiba, Shino dan Sai. Tinggal empat orang yang berada satu meja tersebut. Yang lain, mereka Cuma terdiam membisu, tidak berani angkat bicara.

Shikamaru dan Gaara memandangi dua sosok baru masuk ke dalam kantin, mereka berdua mendengus geli. Dua orang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Temari sedang berangkulan mesra. Naruto sedang membersihkan tumpahan akibat semburan dan gebrakkan meja dari Ino, mengangkat kepalanya kaget. Mereka bertiga tidak menyangka bahwa kedua orang itu berpacaran—hanya pura-pura.

Tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat tersebut, Shikamaru menatap tenang Kakashi. "Jika kamu ingin hidup di kelas kami, tolong jangan ikut campur. Carilah tempat paling bagus dan tanpa terganggu oleh kami. Jika iya, kamu terus melakukannya, kami tidak segan-segan membawamu ke Neraka di tempat kami." Shikamaru menepuk pundak kiri Kakashi. "Camkan pernyataan aku ini, Hatake Kakashi."

Shikamaru berlalu pergi. Tinggal Gaara dan Naruto melihat keterpurukkan Kakashi saat duduk dan menundukkan kepala. Mereka nelangsa, antara mau menyemangati atau tidak. Lagi-lagi arah tatapan mereka ke dua orang sedang duduk berduaan sambil menyuapi. Astaga! Bikin sakit mata!

Tidak ada urat malu di persendiannya, Naruto berteriak, "Sasuke-_sensei _!" Salah satunya berhenti menyuapi, mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto dengan nada bingung. "Selama saya masih di sini, di sekolah ini, saya tidak mau _Sensei _ganjen di depan Guru baru. Karena kami punya tantangan cocok buat Anda berdua. Saya harap Anda pegang kata-kata saya baik-baik."

Gaara menghela napas. "Begitu pula dengan saya, _Sensei_."

Mereka berdua pergi dari kantin. Temari bingung pada anak didiknya yang baru hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu, tak acuh. Sasuke bisa merasakan sorot mata emosi tertancap itu, bisanya mendengus pasrah. Bagaimana tidak, sekali lagi Sasuke baru kali ini tidak bisa keluar dari jeratan Sabaku Temari.

Ikut-ikutan, Namikaze Kushina dan Orochimaru menyerbu ke dalam kantin dan memaksa Temari bangkit kemudian meninggalkan kantin tanpa memberikan protes. Kabuto-_sensei _yang mengikuti keduanya, hanya bisa menatap Sasuke nanar.

"Kuharap kamu bisa tabah menjalani bahaya dan tantangan ini, Sasuke-_sensei_."

"Aku tahu."

**To be continued ...**

**._.**

**A/N: **Yes! Ini chapter 6. Chapter baru aku tulis! Silakan membaca!

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

**02 December 2014**


	7. Pregnant?

Akatsuki and the Gank, mendengar berita mencengangkan. Berita tentang anak baru merebut cewek pujaan hati Akasuna Sasori, pacar Namikaze Naruto, sepupu Nara Shikamaru. Berita kembali mencengangkan lebih berlebihan, tentang Ino mentandaskan pernyataan akan melindungi Sakura begitu pun Shikamaru. Dan mencengangkannya lagi, Naruto beradu tantangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke-_sensei_. Guru ter-_killer _sepanjang sejarah sekolah.

Lupa satu masalah mencengangkan, Tenten melabrak anak baru tersebut dengan menuangkan minuman dan makanan ke atas kepalanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Akasuna Sasori Cuma bisa menggigit jari. Hidan juga begitu. Mereka sangat mengenal tindak tanduk Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru dan Naruto jika kalap dan menunjukkan kedua tanduk di atas kepalanya. Itu berarti mereka bersiap-siap menghadapi orang-orang mengerikan di sekolah ini—sejak lama tiada kabarnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasori?" tanya Hidan, menggigit bibir.

Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku benar-benar salah persepsi tentang mereka yang lemah. Jika begini caranya, kita gencatan senjata. Selama pertarungan ini menimbulkan kewaspadaan bikin pikiran jadi buntu."

"Tidak ada cara lain, ya?" Zetsu sedang menghitung uang Cuma bisa meringis. "Lebih baik kita damai sementara waktu. Sebentar lagi ujian dan aku tidak mau kalau berurusan dengan mereka tengah bertanduk bagaikan Iblis."

"Aku setuju!" seru mereka serempak.

"Bagaimana dengan Ketua Osis dan Wakil Ketua Osis?"

"Mereka pasti mengerti. Toh, mereka sangat tidak suka pada perselisihan antara kita dengan Naruto dan lainnya. Lebih baik kita diam saja. Ada Shikamaru, pasti ada Orochimaru ikut andil!" getas Sasori mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada bencana."

"Namanya juga mereka."

.

.

**Question &amp; Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Deskripsibiasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor

**.**

**Chapter 07: **Pregnant?

Selama mata pelajaran di lalui kelas sunyi senyap ini, Hyuuga Neji selaku guru PKK dan guru ekstrakurikuler Karate dan Taekwondo, memandangi anak-anak didiknya bingung. Mereka semua terdiam. Aura mencekam di dalam kelas ini, terasa saat tadi dimasukinya. Aura kemarahan juga terasa jelas di bulu-bulu, dan pelakunya adalah cowok berambut abu-abu. Ada apa ini?

Neji-sensei ingin membahas pelajaran ini kepada mereka, tetapi semuanya bungkam. Miris melihatnya apalagi mendengar suara serak menahan emosi. Tatapan Neji-sensei tertuju ke cewek berambut merah muda tengah menunduk. Neji-sensei bisa mendengar helaian napas tersendat-sendat milik Sakura. Apakah dia sakit?

"Sakura-san, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir, memancing sahabat Sakura tadinya diam berubah cemas pada kondisi Sakura. "Wajahmu pucat."

Sakura tidak bisa menelan ludah dengan baik, menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya jadi pusing. Perutnya mual. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Neji prihatin padanya, meletakkan punggung tangan ke kening Sakura, terperanjat kaget.

"Astaga, Sakura-san! Kamu demam!" Neji-sensei meminta Ino keluar dari mejanya, membiarkannya masuk. "Lebih baik kamu ke UKS atau PMR saja. Di sana ada adik Sensei yang mengajar."

Tidak mendengar suara Neji-sensei, Sakura kelimpungan dan ambruk ke samping. Untung ada Neji-sensei di sampingnya. Ino menjerit, mengguncang tubuh Sakura. Takut, khawatir, cemas dan gelagapan pada kondisi Sakura tengah demam ini.

"Sakura, bangun!"

"Sensei, biarkan saya menggendongnya!" ucap Naruto meminta izin, Neji-sensei mengiyakan. Naruto meraih tubuh Sakura, dan menggendongnya. Ino dan Tenten mengikuti ke mana Naruto membawa Sakura pergi. Neji-sensei berdiri dan menatap anak-anak didiknya.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir tentang Sakura-san, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Kita kembali ke mata pelajaran tadi di bahas."

Semua orang kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing kecuali Kakashi menatap pintu kelas. Geraman di giginya terdengar oleh Shino. Rahangnya mengeras. Itu artinya, dia cemburu.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan mengitari lorong sepi. Jam segini memang masa-masa anak-anak pada belajar di kelas masing-masing. Buat dirinya tidak ada kegiatan, inilah dilakukannya demi mengawasi anak-anak jika membolos. Kemudian pandangan matanya menangkap Naruto menggendong tubuh lemah Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Mereka masuk ke UKS beberapa meter dari ruang Kepala Sekolah, sedangkan ruang PMR berada di lantai satu dekat ruang Osis.

Sasuke setengah berlari mengikuti mereka telah masuk ke ruang UKS. Di sana ada Hanabi, selaku penjaga selagi Guru Kesehatan tidak ada di ruangannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura di baringkan di atas brankar, Hanabi mengecek nadinya. Anak seperti Hanabi, masih menginjak kelas X, sangat terkenal dalam hal kesehatan. Dia adalah biangnya setelah Tobirama, Guru Kesehatan mereka.

"Umm ..." Hanabi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruto jadi cemas. "Ada apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Kak." Hanabi menggeleng. "Lebih baik kakak-kakak sekalian memberitahu ke Tobirama-sensei terdahulu. Hal beginian, aku belum mengerti."

Sasuke kepalang basah di lihat oleh lainnya dan lebih mengkhawatirkan Sakura, masuk ke dalam UKS. Naruto tersentak terkejut, menatapnya sinis dan Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya. "Ada apa dengan Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hanabi?"

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-sensei. Selama saya belum bisa memahami penjelasan beginian, lebih baik menunggu Tobirama-sensei. Saya tidak berani melakukannya." Hanabi mengkerut takut, Ino menenangkannya.

"Bisa di jelaskan lebih detail?" tanya Sasuke penuh peringatan. Naruto memicing, mendecih.

"Saya merasa Kak Sakura ..." Hanabi menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Keempatnya sangat penasaran pada kalimat selanjutnya. Hanabi menelan ludah susah payah. "... hamil."

"Ham—Apa?"

Hamil.

Hamil?

Eh?

Mereka di dalam ruangan terkejut.

.

.

Sungguh di sayangkan bagi mereka baru beberapa bulan ini mereka menikah. Sasuke terkejut setengah mati mendengar pernyataan Hanabi soal kondisi Sakura. Apalagi Ino, Naruto dan Tenten mendengar kabar mengejutkan. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikiran mereka. Kecuali Naruto, tentunya.

Sakura hamil?

Siapa Ayahnya?

Kapan Sakura menikah?

Apa itu hasil hubungan dari Sasori?

Atau Naruto?

Banyak spekulasi di pikiran mereka. Naruto tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepada Ino dan Tenten. Belum saatnya. Mata biru langit Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh pandangan kasihan. Sebentar lagi ada skandal sangat mencengangkan banyak orang. Sakura pasti kembali menderita di sekolah ini.

Naruto mendekati dua cewek di samping brankar Sakura. "Aku mohon pada kalian agar tidak memberitahukan ini kepada semuanya. Ini belum dipastikan Sakura hamil, 'kan? Hanabi saja masih mempelajarinya."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa seorang Sakura—" Naruto mengangkat tangan, menghentikan ucapan Ino.

"Belum saatnya. Shikamaru dan Sakura mungkin bisa menjelaskan." Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu keduanya. "Lebih baik kalian masuk kelas. Aku tidak mau Neji-sensei memarahi kalian karena terlalu lama di sini. Bilang sama yang lainnya, bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja. Hanya demam biasa."

"Ba-baiklah ..."

Keduanya berbalik pergi. Naruto kasihan pada keduanya, tidak menjelaskan soal perihal kehidupan Sakura di luar sekolah. Selagi Sasuke dan Sakura belum menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan mereka, Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini kelangsungan kehidupan sampai lulus sekolah.

"Bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa bisa seperti ini, Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Naruto menyipitkan mata.

"Aku tahu, aku khilaf pada waktu itu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kami melakukannya waktu kita liburan ke Sapporo." Naruto dibuat terkejut. "Kami melakukannya seperti pasangan suami isteri. Tapi kemudian, aku khilaf."

"Sebegitukah dirimu belum menyadari perasaanmu?!" bentak Naruto marah. "Dia sangat membutuhkanmu! Dia sangat menyayangimu! Inikah balasanmu? Dia hamil! Dia hamil anak kamu!" teriaknya—untung saja dekat UKS semuanya sepi.

Dua bulan lalu, mereka ke Sapporo demi mengunjungi kerabat-kerabat mereka di sana. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura menjalani hubungan layaknya suami isteri sebelum Sakura berusia 19 tahun. Usia Sakura masih terbilang muda untuk saat ini. Benar-benar tancap gas. Dasar, tidak sabaran!

Sasuke membisu, tidak mau berkata apa-apa termasuk membalas kalimat Naruto. Naruto menjadi frustasi dan histeris, membuat Sakura membuka mata tanpa di sadari oleh keduanya.

"Apa harus kita katakan pada Bunda, Ayah, Papa dan Mama juga Gaara dan Shikamaru bahwa Sakura mengandung anak kamu?!" pekiknya menahan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Mata _Emerald _Sakura terbelalak lebar, menatap Naruto dan Sasuke, suaminya. "A-aku hamil?"

Mereka berdua pun terkejut saat itu juga.

**To be continued ...**

**.**

**A/N: **Hm? Jawaban atas pertanyaan kenapa Sakura hamil? Sudah jelas-jelas ada di atas, Sasuke dan Sakura ke Sapporo bersama keluarga. Mereka berhubungan selayaknya suami isteri tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi. Akhirnya jadi seperti ini, saat Sakura masih duduk di bangku High School. Tinggal tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Makasih, ya

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

**02 December 2014**


	8. Story?

"Ceritakan padaku."

Lelaki berambut biru malam hanya bisa mendesah berat, sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sakura melihat suaminya, menangis tersedu-sedu dalam diam seraya mengusap perutnya yang rata. Naruto yang memandang gadis itu—ah, bukan lagi gadis, tapi wanita—sedang mengusap perut yang ternyata ada jiwa hidup di dalamnya.

"Apa harus aku jelaskan," katanya lirih yang bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Semuanya. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini!" bentaknya marah, walau menahan semua gejala emosi di benaknya kepada lelaki berbeda enam tahun di atasnya.

"Tidak perlu aku jelaskan."

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal, siap memukul apa saja di sekitarnya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis terisak-isak dalam diam, namun berubah termangu karena usapan lembut di keningnya menghentikan isakkan tangisnya.

"Kamu mau mendengar, Naruto-san?" tanyanya sopan, terus mengusap kening Sakura penuh kasih sayang tanpa menoleh. "Akan aku ceritakan. Dan setelahnya, silakan kamu ceritakan itu pada semuanya."

"Jelaskan!" serunya menahan teriakan emosi.

Pertama-tama, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura mendekatkan kening keduanya sambil memejamkan mata. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua membuka mata, lalu tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto.

"Waktu itu ..."

**Question &amp; Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor

.

**Chapter 08: **Story?

**[Beberapa bulan lalu]**

Pernikahan mereka sudah memasuki masa keempat bulanan, keduanya memang bahagia. Termasuk Sakura, senang bisa bersanding dengan Sasuke, pria idaman di setiap mimpinya. Tak disangka, Sasuke sangat keras dalam mendidik ternyata sangat menyayangi dirinya di kala mereka berduaan tanpa diganggu gugat oleh siapa pun.

Mereka berdua duduk di taman, sambil merangkul satu sama lain. Sasuke terus mencium puncak kepala Sakura sambil merangkul pundaknya erat. Sakura juga memeluk pinggang Sasuke, membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya yang bidang.

"Ini sudah bulan keempat 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dekapan hangat isteri tercintanya.

"Aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak darimu, Sasuke."

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke menguraikan pelukannya. "Kamu tahu, Sakura, keluarga kita berdua tidak mengizinkannya sebelum kamu lulus SMA. Jadi, maafkan aku belum bisa mengiyakan permintaanmu walau aku ingin sekali memiliki anak darimu."

"Sampai kapan, Sasuke?" Air mata Sakura muncul di pelupuk mata. "Aku ingin seperti keluarga lain, memiliki anak dan menjadi Ibu sesungguhnya. Meski aku masih kelas XI, tapi aku ingin merasakan kehamilan di masa muda."

Sasuke merengkuh Sakura, erat. "Kami-sama mengizinkannya, tapi keluarga kita belum bisa. Hukum Negara ini juga harus di prioritaskan. Apa lagi umur kamu belum mencukupi untuk hamil. Ulang tahun kamu 'kan masih tiga bulan lagi, Sayangku."

"Alasanmu tidak logis, Sasuke!"

Sakura membuang muka, memunggungi suaminya. Lelaki itu kembali menghela napas panjang, menarik pinggang Sakura agar mendekat ke dirinya. "Besok, kita semua ke Sapporo. Kita ikut ke sana dan aku mohon jangan menyinggungkan masalah itu, lagi. Nanti kita pikirkan caranya."

Tidak mau berlama-lama ngambek dengan suaminya, Sakura menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ajakkan tersebut. Berharap keesokan harinya, Sakura bisa mendapatkan harapan di permintaan yang tak kunjung—belum—dikabulkan.

.

.

.

"Hebaat! Kita berdua ikutan bulan madu, Gaara!" teriak Naruto merentangkan tangan menghirup udara Sapporo yang menyejukkan. "Naik kereta cepat sambil makan mie ramen, rasanya menggiurkan."

"Jangan kekanakkan, Naruto!" Gaara tidak suka ulah saudaranya, menjewer telinganya. "Aku tidak mau jadi orang gila liburan sepertimu!"

"Enak saja mengatai aku gila liburan!" Naruto menepis tangan Gaara yang menjewer telinganya. Akibatnya, telinga itu jadi memerah. "Bukannya kamu sendiri tidak mau mendapatkan ujian dari Kabuto-sensei! Dasar, gila santai!"

Setelah Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke Gaara, saudaranya pun ikut beradu argumen. Mereka berlari berkejaran, kedua Orangtua mereka hanya bisa menggeleng pada tingkah mereka masih taraf anak-anak. Labil.

Di stasiun dekat kota Sapporo, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura turun dari kereta tersebut. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil menggenggam tangan. Hal ini tidak luput dari penglihatan kedua Orangtua mereka berdua.

Sekeluarga pun mencari penginapan yang dekat dengan rumah Nenek mereka. Para tetua itu belum bisa menerima kunjungan untuk menginap di rumahnya, karena Nenek mereka tergolong aneh juga unik. Nenek Naruto dan Gaara adalah seorang wanita memiliki banyak variasi di segala bidang boneka. Jadi, semua boneka selalu ditumpuk di rumahnya bagaikan museum.

Itulah alasan Nenek Naruto dan Gaara tidak menyetujui sekeluarga menginap di rumah, karena banyak kamar sudah dipacung jadi museum. Harap maklumi saja. Toh, cucu-cucunya tidak mau tiduran sama boneka-boneka yang mengerikan. Takut ditatap, katanya.

Sesampainya di penginapan dekat rumah Nenek—tak disebutkan namanya, semua memilih kamar terpisah-pisah artinya setiap satu kamar yang bersebelahan dibuat satu kamar kosong di antaranya. Alasannya tidak mau mengganggu pasangan pengantin baru.

Lelaki bersurai merah mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum masuk ke kamarnya dan Naruto. Saat pintu di buka oleh Sasuke, Gaara menyerahkan minuman hangat kepadanya.

"Ini untuk Sakura juga untukmu."

"Tidak biasanya kamu memberikan sesuatu untuk Paman dan Bibimu, Gaara," dengus Sasuke mengambil minuman hangat tersebut.

Gaara mengedikkan bahu, cuek. "Ini adalah hadiah diberikan Kami-sama untukmu."

"Kami-sama?"

Gaara mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Untuk apa?"

Gaara menepuk lengan Sasuke. "Nanti ke depannya kamu juga akan tahu."

Berselang detik kemudian, Gaara berbalik pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya karena Sasuke mendengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup di sampingnya walaupun di samping ada satu kamar kosong. Barulah, Sasuke menutup pintu.

"Siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Gaara."

Sakura hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

Lelaki itu mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada rasa curiga, Sakura meraih botol minuman itu ke dua gelas kosong seraya menyiapkan makan malam telah tersedia di meja makan. Sakura membuang botol minuman itu ke keranjang sampah, tanpa disadari Sasuke habis mandi.

Aroma masakan menguar di indera penciuman keduanya. Tak tanggung lagi, mereka makan dan meminum minuman—entah apa itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya tiba-tiba kepanasan. Rasa terbakar mengucur di sekujur tubuh keduanya. Gesekkan halus bisa membuat keduanya mendesah. Tidak memikirkan diri sendiri, Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Kamu kenapa, Sayang?" tanyanya cemas.

"Panas ... Panas, Sasuke."

Mendengar desah Sakura begitu lirih dan membuatnya seperti tersengat, Sasuke menekan tangannya ke kening Sakura. Tidak panas. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?

"Aku tidak kuat, Sasuke ..."

"Tahan sebentar, Sakura."

Sasuke beranjak mencari air minum, tetapi langkahnya ditahan oleh empunya. Sakura menarik Sasuke ke ranjang dan membuatnya tertindih.

"Aku mau kamu, Sasuke ...," ucapnya mengerang saat bergesekkan.

Pasangan itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mereka pun mulai berhubungan selayaknya suami isteri. Penundaan selama berbulan-bulan tanpa melakukan hubungan di malam pertama, mereka pun memulainya saat ini juga. Penyesalan biarlah muncul esoknya asalkan kebahagiaan selama menahannya, keluar dan tidak ada beban lagi untuk berteriak frustasi.

.

.

**[Kembali ke masa kini]**

" ... setelah itu, aku dan Sakura menyadari bahwa kami telah melakukan hubungan intim pertama kali selama beberapa bulan kami menikah. Kami berdua tidak menyesalinya, Naruto, tidak pernah."

Mendengar cerita mencengangkan, Naruto luruh dan memukul tembok di belakangnya. Dinding bata itu retak sampai ke ubiknya. Biarlah itu terjadi, nanti diganti pula.

"Jadi, Gaara tahu semuanya?" gumamnya tidak percaya, mengusap wajahnya.

"Paman belum mengetahui apa maksud Gaara sebenarnya melakukan itu pada aku dan Sakura," jawabnya enteng tanpa berniat menyalahkan Gaara yang andil dalam bagian ini. Sasuke mencium kening Sakura, dan mengusap perutnya. "Akan kami katakan sebenarnya pada Ayah, Bunda, Mama dan Papa tentang berita ini."

Menghembuskan napas, jengah telah masuk ke situasi rumit. Naruto lebih memilih membuka lemari dan mengambil kotak P3K, meraih kain putih setelah membersihkannya dengan Betadine. Lalu, menggulung kain itu membalut buku-buku jarinya yang terluka.

"Masalah itu harus disembunyikan. Aku butuh penjelasan Gaara tentang ini."

"Itu tidak perlu."

Suara familiar mengagetkan ketiganya. Di sana, ada Gaara dan Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke mendesah jengah pada lelaki berambut nanas tersebut. Entah mengapa, hanya satu orang itu tidak ingin Sasuke lawan. Shikamaru itu lebih mengerikan daripada Naruto dan Gaara apabila mereka marah. Bahkan, Sasuke tidak berani berbicara empat mata pada saudara sepupu isterinya.

"Soal ini, rahasia kita semua," kata Shikamaru tenang, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya. "Kami sudah menyiapkan hal ini matang-matang demi menyelamatkan Sakura dari orang itu."

Orang itu?

Siapa?

"Dan, tentang aku masuk ke dalam situasi rumit agar Sakura hamil. Itu juga kesengajaan. Nenek tua Bangka itu menyadarinya, sudah waktunya," ucap Gaara.

"Lalu, apa rencana kalian?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menggeleng pelan pada dua orang misterius kepribadiannya. Menyeringai. Sebentar lagi, jawaban di antara pertanyaan menggunung akan terjawab sudah.

**To be continued ...**

**.**

**A/N: **Maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya punya fict, cerita ini ada hubungannya dengan cerita baru saya. Dan baru pembuatan. Akan muncul setelah ada chapter menjudulkan Stalker. Barulah saya kasih publish di FFn. Buat kalian masih menunggu fict-fict seperti Sunshine, tenang saja akan dilanjutkan setelah fict ini selesai di tahun ini atau awal tahun depan

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka **

07 December 2014


	9. Bad News?

Beberapa hari ini, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura menguat. Anggapan Naruto tentang Sasuke yang tidak menyadari perasaan sendiri, ternyata itu bohong belaka. Ternyata ada alasan di balik sikap dingin Sasuke selama di sekolah. Dan betapa tidak pekanya, Naruto baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Baru sadar, ya? Kasihan."

Gaara masih suka mengejeknya, terus menerus mengejeknya betapa lemotnya pemikiran Naruto. Mungkin keseringan bermain dengan Kiba, Shino dan Sai makanya otaknya belum dicuci.

Paling bikin semua histeris dan menjerit-jerit, ada satu orang sangat tahu soal kehamilan Sakura. Orang itu tidak menentangnya, tetapi menyemangatinya agar bersemangat di dalam kehidupan penuh tanda tanya ini.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke, Sakura. Mama pasti akan menyembunyikan rahasia ini sampai usia kehamilan Sakura masuk bulan ketiga."

Itulah disampaikan. Itu pun betul-betul terjadi, Kushina dan Kabuto menutupi rahasia tersebut sampai memasuki bulan ketiga. Masa kehamilan Sakura baru masuk beberapa minggu, jadi belum mempengaruhi lingkungan sekitar terutama kecurigaan menjadi-jadi.

Mereka melupakan satu hal bahwa kedua teman Sakura juga mendengar perihal kehamilan Sakura. Untung saja Hanabi, selaku orang sangat dipercayai di keluarga Sakura, menutup mulutnya sampai dikunci. Kunci gemboknya dibuang ke laut agar tidak ditemukan. Dasar.

**Question &amp; Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Out of Characters. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor.

.

**Chapter 09: **Bad News?

Langkah terbirit-birit di lorong sekolah mengguncang anak-anak sekitar untuk segera menyingkir. Sosok itu terus berlari mengejar dan mencari teman-temannya agar menyampaikan berita mengejutkan seantaro sekolah.

Pintu digebrak terbuka, mengejutkan beberapa siswa-siswi di dalam kelas termasuk kelompok Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Sakura dihimpit keduanya—sangat mengerti kondisi fisik Sakura—menjaganya dan mendukungnya walau kenyataan sebenarnya bikin mereka bertanya-tanya. Naruto, baru sadar ada Kiba terengah-engah di ambang pintu, mendekatinya.

"Ada apa kamu berkeringat begini kayak orang tidak mandi selama beberapa hari."

Kiba tidak punya tenaga membalas Naruto, meredamkan degup jantungnya yang menderu. Napasnya dihembuskan satu-satu, mengusap dadanya pelan. Untung saja ada Shino memberikan botol minuman ke arah Kiba. Pemuda acak-acakkan itu, meraih dan meminumnya sampai tandas.

Pemuda itu langsung membuang botol minuman ke tempat sampah, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Shino hanya bisa acuh tak acuh, menatap tragis botol minuman baru dia beli bersama sang Mama di tempat sampah.

"Aku dapat skandal menghebohkan!" pekiknya mengguncang dua orang di depannya. "—aduuh, Shino!"

"Hei, aku kasih kamu botol minuman bukan berarti kamu membuangnya!" Shino menjitak kepala Kiba. Pemuda itu hanya bisa meringis. "Itu botol minuman baru aku beli bersama Mama aku. Kenapa kamu malah buang?"

Suasana tadi terkesan menegangkan berubah jadi tawa. Kiba meringis, meminta maaf kepada Shino. "Nanti aku ganti, deh. Lebih canggih. Lebih mantap. Lebih keren. Lebih unik daripada punya Mama kamu itu—aduuuh, Shino!"

"Jangan menjelekkan kepemilikkan orang, ya!" geram Shino terus memarahi Kiba. "Itu barang berharga, tahu tidak!? Barang berharga tidak akan tergantikan."

"Shino, kamu kelewat cerewet." Naruto menenangkan Shino, tadinya tercengang pada sikap Shino tidak suka dengan kata "tidak menghargai".

Kiba menepuk jidatnya. "Hei, kenapa kamu yang berbicara padahal aku punya berita heboh. Skandal di ruang Guru!"

Indera pendengaran mereka kembali menyala, menatap tajam dan letak ke titik pusat. Aburame Kiba. Anak itu baru mengerti bahwa setiap ada berita, pasti ada tatapan meminta jawaban.

"Apa itu, Kiba?"

Meneguk ludahnya, Kiba bungkam. Gadis—eh, maksudnya wanita—bangkit berdiri kemudian menghampiri ketiga cowok di ambang pintu. "Kiba, apa maksud di ruang Guru? Apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanyanya khawatir. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak.

"Itu—"

"Kiba, tadi aku lihat Temari-sensei mencium Sasuke-sensei!"

Kalimat Kiba terpotong akibat mulut cerdas Tobi-sensei tidak tahu tempat. Memang, Kiba dan Tobi-sensei itu akrabnya minta ampun. Di mata pelajaran Tobi-sensei menjurus ke Fisika, mulai disukai oleh Kiba karena mendapat sambutan hangat bisa menyontek. Aduuh ... mulai, deh.

Kiba menjitak keningnya. Naruto bungkam. Sakura limbung—telah ditahan oleh Tenten dan Ino. Gaara menegang di tempatnya. Shikamaru tercekat, tidak bisa bernapas. Dan siswa-siswi yang tahu tabiat Guru ter-_killer _-nya, tidak mungkin berciuman semacam wanita manapun termasuk Guru baru tersebut.

"Katanya, Temari-sensei mengumumkan bahwa sensei dan Sasuke-sensei telah bertunangan. Ini menghebohkan ruang Guru sampai Uchiha Itachi turun tangan," cerocosnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Duuuh, Tobi-sensei. Ngomongnya jangan panjang lebar, kenapa sih?" Ingin sekali Kiba menggigit kepala Uchiha Tobi, selaku juga memiliki ikatan erat dengan keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga saudara sepupu iparnya, Haruno.

Tobi, anti debat dan selalu santai sepanjang waktu, bertepuk tangan karena dia baru menyadari ada Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru menatapnya tajam. Dan pancaran mata _emerald _Sakura berubah pilu. Tobi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maafkan sensei, tadi itu kelepasan. Habisnya seru sih."

_Apanya yang seru? Malah mengundang bencana, tahu! _batin mereka di dalam hati.

Naruto yang sadar pertama, melewati Tobi-sensei dan berjalan menuju ke ruang Guru. Diikuti Shikamaru, lalu Gaara kemudian Sai. Shino dan Kiba hanya bisa pasrah. Sakura pun hanya bisa pingsan di tempat. Semua orang menjerit, termasuk Tobi-sensei sangat mengenal watak kepribadian Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, sepupunya.

.

.

.

"Benarkah itu?"

Di kelas XII, Akatsuki and the Gank—itulah sebutannya untuk sementara—melongo heboh kepada pembawa berita. Konan.

Sebenarnya Konan tidak mau ikut campur, tetapi semua keadaan ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Ada rencana udang di balik batu—eh, kebalik. Maksudnya, ada yang sengaja membuat skandal menghebohkan ini. Banyak orang jadi resah. Sejujurnya, mereka sangat mengenal kepribadian Guru mereka yang mereka ketahui selama tiga tahun di sekolah ini. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke tega bertunangan dengan Guru baru beberapa hari ini mengajar.

Zetsu dan Kakuzu menggigit ibu jari, resah dan gelisah. Mereka mencurigai seseorang bermaksud membuat skandal heboh demi menyakiti seseorang. Sasori, pemuda berambut merah, memandangi jendela. Di sana ruang Guru terlihat. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok tidak dibayangkannya baru beberapa kali ikut andil dalam penggerebekkan dilakukan Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan.

"Dia ikut andil, toh?"

"Siapa?" tanya Nagato mendengar gumaman Sasori. "Kamu tidak merencanakan sesuatu 'kan?"

"Rencanaku buyar setelah anak itu datang ke sekolah ini. Dia menggangguku untuk mendekati Sakura. Dan dia juga, orang sangat ditakuti Sasuke-sensei." Sasori berdecak, berwajah datar. Nagato Cuma diam membisu.

"Ketua Osis kita, Pein, meminta semuanya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Ruang Guru terlibat pertengkaran besar terutama Kepsek dan Ketua Yayasan. Kita disuruh pulang sebelum terjadi hal tidak mengenakkan," jelas Konan panjang lebar.

"Apa Sasuke-sensei baik-baik saja?" tanya Zetsu khawatir pada Guru kesayangannya—bukan berarti seperti orang bilang.

"Sasori Sayang! Ada berita buruk!" teriakan Hidan menjumpalitan teman-teman se-gang-nya. Mereka mengumpat dalam hati termasuk Sasori gemetar mendengar panggilan embel-embel "Sayang" dari mulut Hidan.

"Berhenti menyebutku begitu, Humu!" bentaknya tidak suka.

"Ini berita buruk, bodoh!" Hidan tidak menghiraukan bentakan itu kembali berseru. "Haruno pingsan! Dia membutuhkan segera! Itu kata To—" Sebelum Hidan menyelesaikannya, Sasori sigap keluar dari kelas menuju tempat kelas XI. "—bi-sensei."

Teman-teman Akatsuki dibuat kaget mendengar Sakura pingsan apa lagi Hidan yang membicarakannya. Mereka kira Hidan sangat tidak menyukai Haruno Sakura karena memiliki Namikaze Naruto. Ada apa gerangan? Kenapa balik keadaan begini?

.

.

.

Suara ribut pertengkaran di ruang Guru berhasil membangunkan Orochimaru-sensei terkenal pendiam. Dia marah besar pada kelalaian setiap Guru tidak menghentikan ulah frontal Temari-sensei. Orochimaru-sensei menasihati Temari-sensei merasa dirinya tidak sepantasnya mengatakan hubungan itu di sekolah ini, karena bisa dicurigai oleh siswa-siswa.

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru juga Sai berhenti di balik pintu. Mereka tidak mau masuk karena takut didamprat habis-habisan oleh Kepsek terkenal suka bercanda tetapi terkenal serius. Bila kedapatan, hukuman selama seminggu—membersihkan WC pasti didapatkannya.

"Sasuke-sensei, apa benar?"

"Benar apa, Orochimaru-sensei?" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Jangan membuang muka, Sasuke-sensei. Saya tahu apa arti dari wajahmu itu. Kamu tidak sungguh-sungguh memiliki hubungan dengan Temari-sensei."

"Lalu, Anda punya hak apa?"

"Sasuke-sensei, saya mengenal Anda lebih baik daripada orang-orang di sini terkesan cuek. Anda itu panutan siswa-siswa St. Konoha President. Mereka tahu kalau Anda pasti di manfaatkan oleh Temari-sensei," jelasnya tanpa memerdulikan wajah kaget Temari-sensei.

"Hei! Kamu—"

Sebelum Temari membalas, sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Semua Guru-Guru di sana terkejut dan tersentak ngeri. Di lain pihak, lelaki berambut biru dan lelaki berkacamata menggeleng jengah pada pemuda menarik paksa Temari-sensei. Naruto dan kawan-kawan di balik pintu, hanya bisa termangu di tempat melihat sahabatnya menarik paksa Guru terseksi.

"Shikamaru punya hubungan apa dengan Temari-sensei?"

Hubungan apa, ya?

**To be continued ...**

**.**

**A/N: **Semakin lama semakin rumit bacanya, ya?  
Tenang saja, sebentar lagi chapter 10 dimunculkan. Dan penjelasan sebenarnya akan ada di chapter 11. Siapa mereka? Apa hubungannya? Siapa pelaku di antara skandal heboh ini? Lalu, di mana Kakashi?

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

**07 December 2014**


	10. Relationship?

"Lepaskan!"

Dua orang saling tarik menarik itu berjalan menyusuri lorong sepi di belakang gedung St. Konoha President. Pemuda tak mau mendengar keluhan wanita ditariknya hingga meringis luka perih di sekujur lengan digenggamnya. Akibatnya, wanita itu hanya bisa mengerut lucu pada ketegasan pemuda di depannya.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga atau aku teriak!"

Langkahnya terhenti, wanita itu menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman sang pemuda. Menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tenang tanpa ada emosi. Wanita menggeram.

"Aku benci kamu! Aku benci tatapanmu!" serunya menghebohkan.

Pemuda mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli pada pernyataanmu itu! Karena aku tahu, kamu tidak benci sekali sama aku!" katanya percaya diri. Wanita tercengang mendengarnya.

"Apa kamu bilang?!"

"Kenapa kamu membuat berita palsu seperti itu?" tanyanya tak menghiraukan kerisauan wanita di depannya sambil menenggelamkan kedua tangan di saku celana. "Apa kamu ingin membuat seseorang cemburu?" tanyanya berspekulasi.

"Ya!" Wanita itu setengah berteriak, menatapnya nanar. "Aku ingin kamu cemburu! Cemburu melihatku bersama Sasuke-sensei! Cemburu pada Sasuke-sensei tiba-tiba saja aku cium! Tapi, apa aku terima? Kamu menyakitiku dengan gaya santaimu itu! Aku capek seperti ini hanya untuk melihatmu sebentar walau aku satu atap bersamamu sebagai pasangan suami isteri!" tangisnya menutup wajahnya.

Pemuda itu mati gaya. Tak menyangka wanita sudah berstatus isterinya tersebut mengatakan keluh kesahnya dalam pernikahan mereka. Pemuda itu merasa bersalah. Pemuda itu bukannya tidak cemburu, tetapi ini demi menjaga rahasia selalu dipegangnya semasa di dalam sekolah.

"Aku mengerti," kata pemuda menenangkan, mengelus lengan wanita lebih tinggi akibat _high heels_ dikenakannya mencapai 20 centi. "Kamu telah berhasil, Sayangku."

Wanita menurunkan kedua tangan, mengangkat kepalanya melihat pemuda itu ada di bawahnya. Nyaris ingin memeluk sebelum ada pekikan di belakang mereka membuat mereka tersadar mereka tidak sendiri.

"He? Suami isteri?"

Dan itu adalah Naruto dan Gaara.

.

.

**Question &amp; Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Out of Characters. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor

.

**Chapter 10: **Relationship?

.

.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya pemuda jabrik mirip durian berdiri di sana.

Mengapa mereka berada di sini?

_Balik lagi ke belakang di mana Naruto dan Gaara melihat Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari-sensei dan membawanya pergi ke gedung belakang sekolah sangat sepi dan jarang dimasuki oleh anak-anak kecuali ekstrakurikuler. Mereka berdua sangat penasaran setengah mati—kecuali Gaara ditarik paksa Naruto karena Naruto sangat takut terjadi apa-apa, misalnya ketemu dengan hantu._

"_Gaara, kamu merasa aneh dengan perlakuan Shikamaru dengan Temari-sensei?" tanyanya sambil mengendap-endap tanpa melepaskan tarikan tangannya._

_Pemuda berambut merah berwajah datar, mengedikkan bahu. "Maksudmu mereka memiliki hubungan?"_

"_Bisa jadi 'kan? Sama seperti Sasuke-sensei dan Saku—adauw, sakiit!" ringisnya kesakitan, mengusap kepalanya dijitak Gaara menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Kenapa main jitak?"_

"_Mulutmu sekalian dilakban. Tidak enak didengar orang. Kamu mau aku mutilasi kamu supaya kamu tidak berbicara keesokan harinya?" ancam Gaara menatapnya biasa saja—datar. Naruto menegak ludah. _

"_Kalau aku dilakban mulutnya, bagaimana bisa menjaga Sakura?" Mata Naruto menangkap dua orang saling memarahi, sebenarnya hanya Temari-sensei menceritakan semua curahan hatinya sering dipendam selama ini. "Mereka—"_

_Gaara mendorong tubuh Naruto ke depan. "He? Suami isteri?" pekiknya mengagetkan dua orang nyaris berpelukan karena rindu. Mata dan mulut Naruto membuka lebar, untung ditutup sama Gaara karena ada lalat hamper masuk ke dalam mulut berbau ikan goreng bikinan sang Bunda._

Seperti sekarang, Naruto belum mendapatkan jawaban. Naruto gemetaran tidak enak, gelisah terus menerus. "Kenapa kalian belum mengatakan apa-apa? Kenapa Temari-sensei ada hubungan dengan Shikamaru mau bekerja di sekolah ini? Lalu, Temari-sensei untuk apa bertunangan sama Sasuke-sensei kalau kalian masih ada hubungan? Kenapa memancing-mancing Shikamaru sampai-sampai Shikamaru tadi hampir dimarahi oleh Kabuto-sensei?" tanyanya memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau menanyakan itu harusnya satu-satunya. Seperti wartawan saja!" Gaara menjewer telinga Naruto, menatap kedua orang di depan masih diam. "Biarkan aku menjawab, kalian sama seperti dua orang—jangan sebutkan itu di sini—menutupi rahasia tidak bisa diungkap dengan kata-kata. Temari-sensei sengaja bekerja demi mencari perhatian si wajah malas dan tenang—jangan sebutkan, karena aku malas. Temari-sensei sengaja juga yaitu memancing pandangan si wajah malas selalu menatap sensei, benar 'kan? Dan terakhir, itu adalah bohong karena kami cepat-cepat gara-gara anak aku jewer ini tidak sabaran. Selesai," jelasnya tandas. Shikamaru melongo takjub pada penyampaian Gaara menjawab sesuai pertanyaan Naruto. Temari-sensei semakin malu, bersembunyi di punggung Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan tanganmu di telingaku, Gaara!" teriaknya menepiskan tangan itu. Gaara tak peduli, memelintir sedikit di telinga saudaranya, gemas. "Aduuh!"

"Hubungan kalian sama rahasianya pada dua orang belum bisa menceritakan." Gaara bersedekap menantang. "Kuharap Temari-sensei mengajukan surat pengunduran diri sebelum orang-orang belum tahu rahasia ini semakin mencurigai apa kalian lakukan, misalnya bermesraan."

"Astaga, Gaara, aku belum tentu melakukannya." Baru kali ini Gaara selalu jengkel pada ucapan dicampur desahan dilontarkan wanita seksi di depannya. Semoga saja, dia tidak punya calon isteri seperti itu. Mana tahan, rasanya mau minggat. "Aku 'kan baru sebulan di sini, masa pergi begitu saja. Aku mau di sini kami bisa bermesraan."

Jantung Naruto berdetak, dirasakannya lewat tangan Gaara. "Dengar, jantungku rasanya mau copot."

"Berlebihan!" jitaknya, lagi. Gaara menatap tajam pada keduanya, tak mau berlama-lama di kandang menguras tenaga meladeni dua orang sepertinya ingin memulai pertarungan di tempat sepi—kalian pasti tahu maksud Gaara. "Aku berikan dua jam untuk melaksanakan perintah. Apabila tidak menyelesaikan dalam hari ini sebelum sore, aku yang bakalan mendepak kalian atau anak kalian paling manis itu aku culik sampai kalian tidak melihatnya lagi!" ancamnya benar-benar keji.

Naruto terperangah, bertepuk tangan. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, kali ini Gaara menarik paksa Naruto meninggalkan keduanya. Mereka pun tidak berbicara apa-apa. Namun, karena terlalu rindu, Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Temari bersandar di dinding. Mereka melakukan hal-hal berbau panas.

Anak kecil jangan melihat, ya!

.

.

.

Di UKS, pemuda berambut merah sutera—bernama Sasori—menunggu Sakura yang tertidur. Sudah lebih beberapa menit lalu, gadis ini belum membuka mata hijau disukai Sasori. Sasori berniat mencium Sakura meski dalam ruangan sepi. Ino dan Tenten belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya karena harus mengambil barang-barang di kelasnya, makanya mereka pergi sedari tadi.

Tangan Sasori terangkat, mengelus pipi mulus Sakura. Dicondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, meneliti wajah Sakura sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi sekaligus bibir Sakura, ikut mencicipi bagaimana rasa beraroma manis itu setiap kali mereka berpapasan.

"Sakura ..."

Sasori menutup matanya, akhirnya mendekati hingga bibir itu disentuh. Bibir ke bibir saling menempel, Sasori melumatnya pelan. Namun, rasanya tak sama seperti rasa selalu dilihatnya.

"Sa—Sasori ..."

"Sakura ..."

Pemuda berambut merah membuka matanya melihat wajah disukainya itu, melotot maksimal siapa menciumnya kali ini. Seringai itu muncul dan akhirnya pemuda itu pun berteriak.

"Kyaaa!"

"Berisik!" Palu sering digunakan untuk memperbaiki sesuatu mendarat di kepala Sasori hingga pemuda itu pingsan sampai mata berputar-putar riang. Gaara tersenyum pada teman Sasori sudah lama menyukai Sasori meski dalam diam. "Terima kasih, Deidara-senpai. Lebih tepatnya sudah membangunkan Sakura dan menyelamatkan dari setan pencium. Berarti kita impas, bukan?"

Mereka ber-_high five,_ saling menyalami satu sama lain. Naruto terkejut di tempatnya. Sakura mengkerut ketakutan. Deidara menyeringai mantap. Gaara tersenyum licik. Kemudian terakhir, Sasuke membeku.

"Saatnya perang dimulai!" Gaara memantapkan diri. "Karena Deidara-senpai sudah balik dari luar negeri akibat pertukaran pelajar, maka kita atur strategi karena aku merasa sebentar lagi **orang itu **muncul sendiri di sekolah ini."

Naruto duduk berjongkok memandangi wajah Sasori dan focus pada bibirnya ada bekas ciuman berwarna kuning. "Ckckck! Ciuman pertama diambil sama laki-laki. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Sasori-senpai," katanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Pemuda berambut kuning berkepang ekor kuda membopong tubuh Sasori layaknya karung beras, membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga buah cintaku ini."

"Gaara, korek kupingku. Rasanya agak sensitif dengar kalimat menjijikkan itu." Gaara malah menggigit telinga saudaranya tanpa ampun. "Gyaaa! Ini sih, bukannya dikorek tapi mengundang kematian. Gaara! Lepaskan!"

Sakura tertawa melihat dua orang itu, terkaget-kaget pada kecepatan kilat dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Ciuman super kilat membuat Sakura bersemu merah.

Sebentar lagi, saatnya tiba di mana kedua insan ini melakukan aksinya besar-besaran. Sementara pemuda berambut abu-abu tersenyum licik karena membayangkan kemarin dia ditolak, hanya menangis tersedu-sedu di atas atap sekolah.

Uh, kasihan sekali.

**To be continued ...**

**.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya chapter di mana SasuSaku sedikit sekali ditampilkan, akan berubah full SasuSaku di chapter 11 sampai selesai! Itu baru proyek! Tapi, sebentar lagi sudah selesai. Jika kalian merasa aneh dengan fic ini, alurnya apalagi. Saya kasih tahu, chapter 1 adalah pertanyaan dan chapter 2 adalah jawabannya. Chapter 2 adalah pertanyaan dan chapter 3 adalah jawabannya. Begitu seterusnya! XD

Kalian tidak membayangkannya? Maaf, banyak pengulangan kata-kata. Saya sadari itu begitu pun typo merajalela di mana-mana, itu saya sadari. Tapi, karena saya menggunakan opmin jadinya saya tidak bisa mengedit. Maafkan saya :'(

Maaf juga kalau chapter ini agak datar dikarenakan chara tertentu sangat mendominasi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review ... heuheu

Sign,

Zecka Fujioka

**Date: 05 Januari 2015**


	11. Statements?

Jauh seberang sana, sosok sedang duduk meringkuk merasakan tubuhnya gemetar melihat wajahnya di depan cermin. Matanya membelalak lebar. Mulutnya membuka menutup. Kedua tangan terangkat naik mengelus wajahnya, tak mampu menyamakan apa dirasakan saat ini.

"Kenapa wajahku seperti ini? Sejak kapan?"

Perkataannya tak terjawab oleh siapa pun di sekitarnya karena dia seorang diri. Gelap menyelimutinya seperti sangkar siap mengunci. Hatinya tidak bisa berkata sepatah apa pun. Pikirannya terus menjawab.

Ada apa dengannya?

Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Apa kemarin itu sudah terlihat aneh dikarenakan orang-orang melihatnya salah sangka?

Jawaban-jawaban atas pertanyaannya bersarang di otaknya, memutar sampai matanya berkunang-kunang. Hanya satu orang yang tidak ada di tempat ini, orang yang mengacaukan segalanya. Hanya satu orang seharusnya berada di sini bukan dirinya.

"Dasar kau, Lee!"

.

.

**Question &amp; Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Out of Characters. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor. Genre mendominasi adalah Mystery dan Romance.

.

**Chapter 11: **Statements?

.

.

Pintu ganda terbuka lebar oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda, merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar. Senyuman merekah menghiasi wajahnya yang merona sekaligus menghirup udara bebas. Menghirup udara segar padahal dulu tidak sesegar ini, mungkin karena harus menjaga reputasi sekolah.

Tetapi, sekarang sudah berlalu. Sekarang dia bisa bebas beraktifitas.

"Indahnya hari ini," katanya semangat.

Tangan sangat dikenalnya memeluk perutnya dari belakang, gadis itu terkesiap dan menoleh ke lelaki tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki tersebut. Tangan bebas lelaki itu mengusap rambut paling disukainya.

"Sepertinya kamu senang sekali, Sayang," ucapnya mencium pelipis gadisnya. "Apa yang membuatmu senang?"

"Deidara-senpai pulang artinya selesai, 'kan?" Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lelaki itu penuh rasa berbinar dan kekaguman. "Itu artinya aku bisa bersamamu setiap saat, Sasuke-ku!"

Lelaki disebut Sasuke, tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tersenyum tipis. Dicium kening gadis bernama Sakura, Uchiha Sakura, penuh perasaan. "Selama kamu bahagia, aku pastikan kamu akan bahagia seterusnya."

Sakura terlonjak girang, memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Kehangatan menjalar di sekitarnya. Sakura bukan lagi Sakura selalu ketakutan pada apa pun. Inilah Sakura selalu ceria dan berani. Demi mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Sakura tetap menjaganya.

"Heee ..., lebay." Kata-kata terlontar di mulut pemuda di belakang lelaki tersebut menghentikan keromantisan dua insan sedang beradu kasih. "Tidak bisakah kalian menunda itu selagi kita ke sekolah bareng-bareng? Aku malas melihatnya," ucap Naruto cuek.

Pemuda berambut merah berhenti berjalan di samping Naruto, menatapnya datar. "Bilang saja kamu jomblo, saudaraku."

Naruto gelagapan, salah tingkah. "Enak saja. Begini-begini tentu saja ada tertarik padaku. Aku akan mengatakan pada mereka, aku masih terbilang _available_."

"Capek ngomong sama kamu," katanya menyosor pergi, meninggalkan ketiganya. Naruto berusaha mengejarnya setelah berlambai-lambai ria ke dua orang terpaku melihat pertengkaran mereka dalam berargumen.

"Mereka lucu." Tepukan di puncak kepala Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Kamu tidak ketakutan melihat mereka bertengkar?"

Sakura menggeleng, tersenyum. "Tidak. Selama aku bisa bebas, kenapa tidak balik ke diri sendiri? Tapi, kemarin aku pingsan itu nyata. Jadi, jangan pernah melakukan itu kepadaku lagi, Sasuke. Aku tidak rela." Sakura mengerucutkan bibir tak suka mendengar gossip tentang suaminya dan Temari, sepupu ipar alias isteri Shikamaru.

"Mana mungkin aku bersanding dengan anak perempuan berusia sama sepertimu." Sasuke mengedipkan mata sebelah. Sakura merona. "Kamu tetaplah wanita aku cintai, Sakura."

"Gombal!" teriak Naruto menghancurkan momen berharga itu. Sakura memerah, marah. "Sekali lagi kalian melakukan itu, aku tinggalkan kalian!" teriaknya lagi, namun berubah pucat melihat Sakura menatapnya keji dan sinis. "Maksudnya cepat-cepatlah," ucapnya pelan, lalu melarikan diri dari sana dan masuk ke mobil dikemudikan Gaara.

"Menyebalkan kamu, Naruto!" serunya nyaring hampir menggetarkan Bumi. Mau tak mau, Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke membawanya ke motor _sport_ telah terparkir di tempatnya. "Saatnya menunjukkan siapa aku sebenarnya!"

Sasuke cuman tersenyum kecil, mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

.

.

Kehebohan terjadi di pagi hari setelah melihat keakraban dua insan sedang berdekatan begitu intim. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka bergandengan tangan, memperlihatkan kemesraan tak pernah ditunjukkan kepada orang lain. Mereka mengundang decak kagum dan penasaran juga keingintahuan, ada apa dengan mereka. Bukankah mereka itu selalu asing setiap bertemu di mana saja, termasuk di kelas?

Kenapa sekarang?

Naruto menghampiri beberapa teman-temannya masih termangu melihat pemandangan melewati pandangan mereka, hendak berfokus hingga Naruto mengayunkan tangan di depan mereka. Teman-teman terkaget-kaget, masih tetap focus pada satu titik.

"Me—mereka?"

"Mereka ada hubungan?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sesungguhnya hubungan mereka apa, sih?"

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

Dua saudara tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan penasaran dikeluarkan oleh teman-temannya. Mereka adalah Sai, Ino, Tenten, Kiba dan Shino. Mereka meminta jawaban dari dua orang hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Mereka memang seperti itu."

Kalimat telah menjawab pertanyaan mereka bertubi-tubi mengalihkan dari satu titik ke titik sebelah Naruto dan Gaara. Pemuda berkepang satu memiliki warna rambut kuning keemasan dengan poni menutup mata sebelah, tersenyum hangat ke mereka serba ingin tahu.

"Dari dulu mereka seperti itu."

Ino lebih dulu melayangkan pertanyaan. "Sejak kapan, senpai? Kenapa baru sekarang mereka melayangkan pernyataan lewat tindakan tersebut?" Naruto mengerutkan kening mendengarnya, mendengus.

"Karena mungkin menghindari suatu konfrotasi akan muncul apabila tidak menyembunyikan hubungan ini. Banyak yang mau hubungan mereka hancur sebelum mereka menikah—Ups!" Deidara menutup mulut, mengernyit mendengar dialah yang membuka pernyataan.

Teman-teman Naruto dan Gaara melotot maksimal. Rahang mereka nyaris jatuh ke tanah kalau Naruto tidak menghentikannya. "Jangan sekarang! Jangan berteriak! Nanti kalian mengundang bencana! Kalian tidak mau Sakura kenapa-kenapa 'kan?"

"Ta—tapi kenapa, Naruto?" Kali ini Tenten masih berpikiran logis, menggunakan akal sehat.

Deidara tersenyum tipis. "Berikan Sakura memberi alasannya," katanya berlalu pergi.

Mereka semua hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mengerti, paham. Walau pun kemarin Sakura tidak mau berbicara, biarlah hari ini Sakura menyertakan alasan di balik hubungan tersembunyi ini. Sakura tadinya sering pendiam berubah jadi ceria.

Mungkin inilah kekuatan cinta.

.

.

"Mereka! Mereka sudah menyatakan hubungan ini!"

Pein menjitak kepala Hidan sekeras mungkin agar tidak berteriak cempreng di hadapan banyaknya Konoha St. President tersebut. "Jangan berteriak begitu, Hidan! Sakit telingaku, tahu!"

"Tapi—mereka?"

Mata pemuda berambut merah menangkap sosok sedang berjalan-jalan mendekati gengnya, tersenyum sumringah. "Deidaraaa!"

Semua pandangan dialihkan dari dua orang memadu kasih ke sosok tersenyum ke arah mereka. Mereka tertawa melihat sahabat mereka pulang dari negeri seberang. Sasori lebih dulu melihatnya, menubruk tubuh tegap Deidara dan memeluknya selayaknya sahabat sejati.

"Kamu pulang! Akhirnya kamu pulang!"

Tepukan pelan di punggung Sasori. "Terima kasih sudah membuat gossip benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran, Sasori."

"Demi apa aku begini? Hm?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat kepala dan melebarkan jarak mereka. "Ini demi kepatuhanku kepada _orang itu_. Selama _dia _membutuhkan kami, akan kami lakukan. Apa lagi saat ini kamu sudah bergabung bersama kami." Deidara cuman tersenyum lebar, tak menjawab.

"Tapi ..." Zetsu member jeda. "Ke mana **anak itu**? Bukankah seharusnya dia pulang bersamamu?"

Deidara mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu ke mana **dia**. Yang aku tahu, **dia **pulang beberapa minggu lalu. Kata penanggung jawab sekolah, **dia **kembali pulang ke sana demi menyelesaikan tugasnya yang tertunda. Aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini."

"Jadi?"

Pein menatap ke teman-temannya, memincingkan mata. "Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Aku merasa ini karena—"

"SAKURAAA!"

Kelompok Akatsuki membeku mendengar seruan seseorang yang memeluk Sakura di depan Sasuke. Sosok berambut abu-abu—siswa baru seminggu lalu bertandang ke sekolah mereka—menarik tangan Sakura dan memberikan tatapan sinis ke Sasuke yang geram melihatnya.

Gadis berambut ungu mengelus dagunya, terlihat berpikir dan menyipitkan kedua mata menatap pemuda berambut abu-abu—bernama Kakashi.

"Dia mencurigakan."

**[To be continued ...]**

**.**

**A/N: **Buat Nawaki Riji, ini khusus untukmu. Ke depannya ada banyak scene SasuSaku. Heu heu ...  
Saya harap kamu tidak marah sama saya karena baru sedikit karena dihalangi oleh Kakashi. Semoga kamu senang dan terima kasih pada semuanya sudah membaca sampai di chapter ini.

Ini chapter awal di awal terungkapnya sebuah pertanyaan. :D

Sign,

Zecka Fujioka

**08 Januari 2015**


	12. The Reason?

Tatapan geram—ditambah kecemburuan—dirasakan Kakashi sembari melirik sekilas Sasuke saat mengepalkan kedua tangan di sisinya. Senyuman terpatri di bibir Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Sakura secara paksa, namun tak menyakitkan.

"Kakashi, kamu mau apa?" tanya Sakura aneh melihat teman baru di kelasnya menariknya meninggalkan suaminya untuk mengikuti langkah lebar Kakashi. "Kamu mau mengantar aku untuk sama-sama ke kelas?"

"Menurutmu?" Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah mata, Sakura bergedik geli.

"Kakashi, jangan bercanda. Aku masih butuh berbicara dengan Sasuke-sensei."

"Selama aku masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, kamu tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-senpai."

"Kamu ini kenapa?" Sakura terheran-heran dengan Kakashi. Kemarin, anak ini menghilang tanpa ada kabar. Mungkin karena alasan Shikamaru melayangkan sebuah ancaman tak berdasar, jadinya selalu bersembunyi. "Kamu tidak merencanakan sesuatu, 'kan?"

Tanpa dilihat Sakura, Kakashi tersenyum misterius. Memutar kepala dengan senyuman persahabatan. "Aku Cuma ingin berteman denganmu. Itu saja."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, akan tetapi ada sebuah tangan melepaskan genggaman Kakashi. Mereka adalah gadis berkuncir satu dan bercempol dua. Salah satu menarik tangan Sakura bersembunyi di belakang punggung gadis satunya sebagai tameng.

"Jangan mendekati Sakura, Hatake-san. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya seperti aku bilang terdahulu."

Kakashi memasang wajah datar, kemudian berubah tersenyum hangat. "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di kelas, Sakura." Kakashi melirik Sakura di belakang punggung Ino sambil dipeluk Tenten sebagai penyangganya. "Daah, Sakura!" katanya berbalik pergi.

Ketiga gadis di belakang tak tahu apa arti wajah Kakashi setelah pergi. Sangat misterius dan tak tersentuh.

.

.

**Question &amp; Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Out of Characters. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor. Genre mendominasi adalah Mystery dan Romance.

.

**Chapter 12: **The Reason?

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda duduk di sekeliling lingkaran teman-teman kelasnya. Menatap Sakura tanpa kedip, membuat Sakura gugup seketika dan banjir keringat dingin. Tangan terlipat di atas meja, gemetaran dan saling menaut. Kakinya menghentakkan lantai pelan-pelan demi menghilangkan kegugupan melanda.

"Katakan, Sakura, alasanmu melakukan ini?" tanya Ino memberikan pertanyaan pertama kepada Sakura.

"Aku ..."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-sensei, guru terkejam dalam pelajaran matematika?" Kali ini Kiba yang cerewet akhirnya melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang mengundang rasa penasaran. "Harus kamu jawab. Jika tidak, aku pastikan kamu traktir kami di kantin di jam istirahat nanti."

"Setuju!" sorak mereka ceria, mengibarkan bendera.

Sakura mengembuskan napas pelan, mengangguk. "Oke, aku jelaskan setelah—"

"Hei, kalian!" panggilan dari Gaara menunda aksi meminta jawaban dan alasan kepada Sakura, memutar kepala menatap Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu. "Semua siswa-siswa disuruh ke gedung olahraga. Sasuke-sensei akan memberi alasan kepada kalian soal berita mengejutkan tadi pagi kalian lihat."

Semua berseru dan berhamburan keluar penuh semangat. Sakura sedari tadi gugup bangkit berdiri dibantu Ino dan Tenten mengerti pada alasan kegugupan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum berterima kasih. Sekilas bisa dilihat Kakashi enggan bangkit setelah Gaara menatap dingin dan tak mau dibantah ke arahnya.

.

.

Gedung olahraga Konoha St. President dipenuhi beberapa siswa-siswa. Di sisi bawah panggung dan ada di ambang pintu dijaga ketat oleh anak-anak kumpulan Osis dengan diketuakan Pein selaku Ketua Osis. Konan sebagai sekretaris Osis menyediakan tempat bagi Sasuke untuk memberikan alasan.

Semua siswa-siswa duduk sudah disediakan pihak Osis sebelum mereka masuk. Jajaran guru-guru, kepala sekolah, yayasan direksi sekolah dan beberapa orang-orang sebagai pendonor berdiri di atas sisi panggung.

Lelaki menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum berdiri di atas panggung demi menjawab pertanyaan semua anak-anak didiknya. Setelah di ujung, Sasuke berdehem dan dibantu Pein sebagai kordinator. "Maafkan sensei apabila sensei pernah melakukan kesalahan pada kalian. Sensei ingin kalian mencermati semua jawaban sensei berikan tanpa menyuruh sensei menjawab lebih dari sekali. Kalian paham?"

Seruan pemahaman dimengerti oleh sebagian anak-anak. Sebagian mengangguk cepat.

Sasuke pun berdiri di podium selesai Pein memberi kordinasi. Sasuke menghirup napas lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Menatap semua di bawahnya dengan pandangan biasa saja tanpa ada sedikit pun pernah diberi untuk sekedar mengajar.

"Saya tahu kalian butuh alasan. Alasan saya menyembunyikan semua ini karena saya tidak mau ada pihak-pihak lain ingin menghancurkan hubungan baru dijalin beberapa bulan. Saya beserta isteri saya, Haruno Sakura—di dalam sekolah, meminta maaf kepada kalian. Saya dan isteri saya mempunyai hak dalam hal ini dikarenakan menjaga reputasi kami dan sekolah."

Salah satu anak mengangkat sebelah tangan ke atas. "Bagaimana dengan Temari-sensei? Jelaskan apa hubungan Anda dengan Temari-sensei yang katanya adalah tunangan Anda."

Senyuman miris muncul di bibir Sasuke, melirik Shikamaru berdiri bersama Temari di sampingnya. Menyuruh mereka mendekat atau hanya Temari yang mendekat. Semua orang tercengang melihat penampilan Temari bukan guru terseksi melainkan perempuan biasa seumuran dengan mereka.

Gadis berambut kuning tersenyum tipis nan lembut. "Apa kabar, semuanya?" Siswa-siswa menyahut pelan. "Saya, Nara Temari, sebagai isteri Nara Shikamaru mempunyai usia sama dengan kalian. Alasan saya menjadikan diri saya sebagai guru hanya untuk berdekatan dengan suami saya selaku siswa di sekolah ini. Saya ingin membuat suami saya cemburu lewat Sasuke-sensei, karena saya ingin dirasakan kehadirannya oleh suami saya. Makanya saya membuat berita menghebohkan agar suami saya memalingkan semua kesibukannya atas Sakura, isteri Sasuke-sensei, kembali ke saya. Sekian dan terima kasih."

Siswa-siswa melongo mendengar penjelasan dan alasan Temari yang merupakan isteri dari Nara Shikamaru, pemuda cuek dan dingin di dalam sekolah. Kembali lagi tercengang melihat Sakura berada di atas panggung dibantu sekretaris Osis, Konan.

"Hai, teman-teman," sapa Sakura melambaikan tangan di sebelah Sasuke. "Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura, atau lebih jelasnya Uchiha Sakura. Saya menikah dengan Sasuke-sensei di usia terbilang muda yaitu 15 tahun beberapa bulan lalu. Alasan saya kenapa tidak mengatakan sebenarnya kepada kalian semua dan menyembunyikannya kemudian menganggap Sasuke-sensei hanya sekedar guru paling saya takuti, itu dikarenakan ini melindungi saya dari ancaman konfrotasi dilayangkan oleh pihak-pihak tidak bertanggung jawab."

Sakura menatap intens Sasuke, serasa di dunia milik mereka sendiri. Sasuke menggantikan Sakura berbicara, melingkari pinggang Sakura agar berada di dekatnya.

"Saya juga sangat senang sekali bisa menikah dengan Sakura, karena saya mencintainya. Saya selalu mencintai dia apa adanya, lewat pertemuan saya waktu mengajar di SMP dan pertemuan kedua kali saya saat Naruto memperkenalkan sahabatnya di sekolah. Di situlah saya melamar dia dan saya beranggapan mempunyai keluarga sederhana bareng Sakura. Jadi, maafkan kami apabila terjadi kesalahpahaman karena ulah kami yang telah menyembunyikan semua ini."

Sasuke dan Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf, diikuti Shikamaru dan Temari di samping mereka. Tepukan tangan ringan dilakukan beberapa orang berubah jadi tepukan nyaring. Semua tersenyum dan bersiul.

"Kami mengerti, sensei! Kami senang Anda jujur!"

"Shikamaru! Sakura! Kalian harus mentraktir kami makan siang sepuas-puasnya!"

"Kalau kalian resepsi, kalian undang kami ya!"

"Kami memaafkan Anda, sensei!"

"Cihui, kalian betul-betul serasi!"

Seruan kalimat dari beberapa anak-anak didik beserta tepukan tangan meriah di dalam gedung olahraga melegakan keempat orang berada di atas podium. Mereka kembali membungkukkan badan berterima kasih. Sakura berkaca-kaca dan memeluk Sasuke yang membalas pelukannya. Temari mencium pipi Shikamaru begitu mesranya.

Sasori tak mendengar bunyi ponselnya menjauh dari kerumunan bikin otak puyeng karena berisik, menggeser layarnya dan mendekatkan suara seberang sana di telinganya.

"Ada apa, sih?"

"..."

"Apa? Kamu serius?"

"..."

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa?"

"..."

"Itu—" Sasori tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya ke penelepon seberang karena menangkap sosok keluar dari gedung olahraga. Hal paling diminati Sasori adalah senyuman misterius mengerikan di wajah sosok keluar tersebut. "Sepertinya aku tahu maksudmu, Tobi," katanya menyeringai.

**[To be continued ...]**

**.**

**A/N: **Kalian merasa di mana humornya tidak ada di sini? Karena saya tidak mendominasikan humor di sini, jadi jangan harap kalian dapat humor nanti. Tunggu saja di chapter-chapter mana sering dapat humornya. Di sini 'kan genre Mystery/Romance jadi hanya genre itu lebih diutamakan.

Sesuai perkataan saya di medsos, Lee adalah korban terakhir akan saya lantunkan di beberapa chapter. Soal Kakashi, aksinya akan muncul. Heu heu ...

Makasih sudah membaca dan review! ^^

Sign,

Zecka Fujioka

**08 Januari 2015**


	13. Policies?

Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman di dekat gedung olahraga sudah sepi pengunjung walau hanya beberapa guru-guru sedang melakukan rapat di dalam bersama anggota-anggota Osis lain. Mereka berciuman tak tahu tempat saling berpelukan tak kenal waktu—sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang.

Lalu, di mana Shikamaru dan Temari?

Mereka berdua diboyong pergi oleh sekumpulan anak-anak Konoha St. President ke kantin sangat besar telah disediakan pihak sekolah. Mereka berdua akan mentraktir seluruh penghuni kelas-kelas dipadati siswa-siswa mulai dari kelas X, XI dan XII terkecuali guru-guru, yayasan sekolah, kepala sekolah dan pendonor dana untuk sekolah.

Untuk Osis, mereka akan ditraktir oleh Deidara pulang dari negeri disebabkan pertukaran pelajar satu semester. Mereka memang sudah berjanji lagi pula Deidara merupakan wakil Ketua Osis paling diminati dan bersahaja di tingkatan XII dan siswa terpandai setelah Pein.

Ciuman mereka selesai, Sasuke merapikan sehelai rambut Sakura berantakan di depan wajahnya dan menyampirkan ke belakang telinga. "Sudah lama sekali bisa melakukan beginian di dalam sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka," kata Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. "Aku selalu bermimpi kamu ada di sisiku."

Sakura tersenyum, mukanya merona. Netra tertuju ke kelopak mata hitam berkilauan, menyentuh rahang Sasuke. "Selama kamu ada di sini—selalu melindungiku, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Tangan Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke di pinggang, menuntun ke perutnya. "Anak ini juga akan melindungiku."

Lelaki itu mengelus perut masih rata milik Sakura, beralih duduk sejajar dengan tangan diletakkan di perut tersebut. "Halo, anak Ayah. Di sini Ayah akan melindungimu dan Bunda. Jadi, jangan nakal di sana."

Kelopak mata Sakura muncul titik-titik air bening, menetes di pipi. Sakura menghapusnya dan tersenyum, mengelus rambut Sasuke sangat disukainya. "Iya, Ayah. Di sini anak Ayah dan Bunda akan selalu melindungi Bunda," katanya berpura-pura mirip suara bayi.

Sasuke memeluk perut Sakura, menciumnya di sana. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak merasakan gelitikan di sekitar pinggangnya. Suasana itu sangat membahagiakan walau mereka beda usia.

Sementara itu di balik tempat persembunyian, decakkan kesal meliputi laranya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya menggertakkan gigi. Nyalinya kian menciut melihat orang disukainya tertawa bersama orang dicintainya.

"Kamu tak akan kulepaskan, Sakura."

.

.

**Question &amp; Answer**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **High School version. Ada typo. Out of Characters. Deskripsi biasa. Alternate Universe. Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Humor. Genre mendominasi adalah Mystery dan Romance.

.

**Chapter 13: **Policies?

.

.

Bandara Narita dipadati pengunjung hilir mudik di dalamnya. Ada mengejar keterlambatan penerbangan. Ada mengecek tiketnya di loket. Ada mengantar dan menjemput. Ada juga pengawas sembari menjaga keamanan. Di antara itu semua ada sekumpulan orang-orang berpakaian putih biru berjalan mendampingi sosok tak ditampilkan wajahnya akibat wajahnya tertutupi kantung berwarna hitam.

Semua pengunjung terheran-heran dibuatnya. Ada sekelompok orang aneh berpakaian sekolah mengantar sosok berjalan di lingkaran tersebut, menutupi wajahnya dengan kantung belanjaan.

Sesampainya di mobil, seorang pemuda berambut jingga sedang melipat kedua tangan dan kedua kaki tanpa menoleh, berbicara. "Kenapa baru sekarang kamu mengetahuinya?"

Suara disamarkan, namun khas di dalamnya memberikan kernyitan dahi Nagato selaku teman senasib Pein. Khas ini memang ciri-ciri orang itu, ciri-ciri sering ditampilkan dalam apa pun. Tapi, bukankah anak itu ada di dalam sekolah dan belum keluar karena bukan waktunya jam pulang?

"Aku tidak tahu, Pein!" decaknya sebal. "Tiba-tiba saja aku berubah kayak begini, bukan aku banget. Ini sih, mirip dia banget. Tampananku berubah layaknya pemuda berambut tebal, alis tebal dan bulu mata tebal. Kegantenganku punah!"

"Apa kamu merasakan aneh beberapa minggu ini?"

"Hmm ..." Sosok berkantung wajah itu berpikir keras. "Sebelumnya aku ada di sini, bukan di Negara sana. Seolah-olah aku berputar dan mendarat di Negara sana tanpa mengetahui kebijakan juga perizinan sekolah. **Dia** 'kan seharusnya belajar sekalian melanjutkan apa yang ditunda."

"Kenapa bisa wajahmu diubah?"

"Makanya aku minta kebijakanmu untuk mengatur, Pein. Kamu tahu aku berusia berapa, 'kan? Aku ini wakil kepala sekolah bukan siswa sekolah tengah melakukan pelajaran. Di sana saja aku tidak tahu mata pelajarannya apa, aku bukan semuda itu!" gerutunya memberikan pengarahan di balik kerutan kening Nagato.

"Ini bukan ulah salah satu pembuat ancaman itu?" tanyanya membalikkan tubuh setengah, menatap Pein dan wajah berkantung belanja. "Aku merasa orang yang merencanakan ini semua, tetap mengincar Sakura. Walau pun beberapa bulan lalu **dia **datang meraung-raung gara-gara Sakura dipinang oleh Sasuke-sensei. Sungguh tragis melihatnya."

"He? Balas dendam?"

"Lebih tepatnya, mengambil apa menjadi miliknya."

"Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya si pengemudi, tak lain adalah Hidan. "**Dia** 'kan hanyalah seorang berusia sama dengan Sakura dan teman masa kecil Sakura. Kukira **dia **sudah insyaf tak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi karena Sasuke-sensei memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Lagi pula Sakura 'kan hamil akibat ulah Gaara. Hamil anak Sasuke-sensei, pula." Tepukan keras mendarat di kepala Hidan. "Sakiit, Nagato! Main pukul saja!"

"Itu mulut jangan suka bocor! Mulut itu harusnya ditutup rapat, bukan seperti ember bocor. Rahasia terbongkar di mana-mana." Desisan muncul di bibir Nagato. "Sepertinya mulutmu itu disegel saja supaya kamu tidak menyebarkan virus-virus terkontaminasi."

"Enak saja mulutku dibilang virus!" Jitakan kembali dilayangkan dan mendarat bebas tanpa hambatan. "Nagatoo!"

"Bukan mulutmu jadi virus, tapi tersebarnya kata-kata bisa dijadikan virus. Hati-hati kalau berbicara, nanti kamu kena getahnya dan aku tidak mau menjadi korban ikut-ikutan."

"Menyebalkan."

"Biarin!"

Pein dan sosok berkantung melihat pertengkaran itu Cuma bisa menghela napas dalam diam. Mereka berpikir keras siapa dalang di balik kejadian-kejadian tak terhindarkan. Sosok berkantung itu juga tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah sebenarnya meski tiga orang tersebut sudah mengetahui siapa di balik wajah berkantung tersebut, sangat menyerupai wajah itu.

.

.

Jam pulang hampir selesai. Guru Kimia, Orochimaru, telah menyelesaikan mata pelajaran dalam bentuk dingin dan kosong namun semua anak-anak di dalam kelas di mana Sakura dan kawan-kawan berada hanya bisa tersenyum melihat aksi diam Orochimaru sambil memberikan pelajaran tersulit setelah mata pelajaran Sasuke.

Semua penghuni rata-rata keluar setelah Orochimaru memberi salam kepada mereka. Yang tersisa dalam kelas hanya Naruto beserta kawan-kawan dan saudaranya, Gaara. Dan tiga anak gadis adalah Tenten, Sakura dan Ino. Juga terakhir, Kakashi sedang membereskan perlengkapan ke dalam tasnya.

Kakashi berdiri dan mendekati Sakura. "Pulang bersamaku, Sakura."

Sakura terkesiap mendengar ajakkan Kakashi begitu tegas dan tak ada sedikit pun rasa takut. Sakura berpikir keras untuk menolak. "Maaf, Kakashi, aku harus ke tempat Sasuke-sensei. Aku berniat pulang bersama dengannya."

Wajah kuyu dan kecewa muncul di mimic Kakashi, menghela napas. "Baiklah, Sakura. Semoga besok aku mengajakmu pulang dan—" Sebelum Sakura berbicara, Kakashi memotong. "—aku tidak mau ada penolakan."

Kakashi undur diri, meninggalkan kelompok orang heran pada sikap Kakashi yang bikin mereka curiga. Terutama Sasori dan Sasuke sedari tadi berdiri bersisian melihat Kakashi meninggalkan lantai dua di mana kelas X berada.

"Dia itu patut dicurigai, Sasuke."

"Seperti kamu katakan, Sasori."

Sasuke muncul di ambang pintu kelas, tersenyum kepada Sakura berlari ke arahnya kemudian memeluknya. Romansa indah itu mengirimkan Tenten bergelayut manja di lengan Kiba, memeluknya erat. Ino dan Sai tersenyum sambil melirik-lirik. Kasihan pada Sasori, Shino, Naruto dan Gaa—

"_Sorry_, aku punya calon tunangan," kata pemuda berambut merah berwajah datar. Naruto melotot lebar ke arahnya. "Dan, aku tidak mau mengatakan padamu karena aku tahu mulutmu dan pikiranmu sama seperti Hidan-senpai mirip ember bocor. Jadi, kamu tidak punya hak mendapatkan jawaban dariku, Naruto."

"Kamu kejam, Gaara." Naruto merunduk bersimbah air mata.

Pemandangan ini membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, terutama Sasori sangat tahu siapa gadis disukai Gaara.

Sasori menatap ke pembaca, mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Itu rahasia," katanya enteng.

**[To be continued ...]**

**.**

**A/N: **Yihaaa! Setiap alasan setiap kritikan, tentu saja akan saya jawab. Makasih buat si Raja Kadal, kritikan pedas benar-benar menyakitkan hati. Ternyata tahu apa saja kesalahan di cerita ini. Tapi karena koneksi internet tidak mendukung, saya biarkan saja seperti itu. Maaf ... :P

Makasih sudah R&amp;R!

Sign,

Zecka Fujioka

**08 Januari 2015**


End file.
